The Start of a New Era
by KawaiiFlareon
Summary: A Koji Koda x OC story Mika Lyoko always wanted to be a hero ever since she was a little girl. She knew that she had to face fierce people who want to be in her spot, but she never expected her life to be insane. From intense training to facing actual villains, will Mika be able to face this insane life of hers with her classmates?
1. The Day of Explanation

In this world, the abnormal is normal; the people on Earth are known to have very powerful abilities called Quirks. Throughout the population, only twenty percent of the people are known as Quirkless or people with no abilities. There are three different types of Quirks: Emitter, Mutant, and Transformation.

Mika Lyoko has a Transformation Quirk; her Quirk allows her to transform into any animal she desires, from cute animals to terrifying beasts. Mika could also transform into extinct creatures, creatures that do not exist on Earth, and mythical creatures. 

It was always Mika's dream to become a great hero at U.A. High ever since she was little; and here she was, standing in front of the gates of U.A. High School.

Mika was ecstatic and nervous at the same time for the entrance exam. The entrance exam is a test where it shows the students who want to be in U.A. High are worthy for it.

There are two parts to the exam, the writing portion and the physical portion. The writing portion tests if people understand the basics, that being English, Math, Science, and History.

The physical portion tests their Quirk's abilities, and how many enemies they can beat. Mika was confident that she will do alright on the writing portion, but the physical portion is what's making her nervous.

Mika wore her school uniform from her Junior High, a black jacket and a dark purple scarf around her neck, a beige shoulder bag on her side, and brown slip-on shoes with black ankle socks.

Mika looked at her card and then back at the building with worry and excitement. Mika took a deep breath and exhaled, __So this is where it all begins for me?__ she thought, __If I pass the entrance exam, then I'll be able to become a hero... but if I fail, then I'm nothing.__

Mika shook her head and slapped her cheeks together, __No... I will pass the entrance exam and I will become a hero!__ she thought with determination and started walking through the gates.

As Mika walked on the pathway, she was shocked when she saw a girl with short brown hair next to a boy with green curly hair floating above the walk path. The girl with short brown hair placed the boy with green curly hair back on the ground and apologized to him.

The boy with green curly hair was flustered when he was near the girl with short brown hair. Mika tilted her head, __Judging by his state, this is his first time talking to a girl... sort of.__ she thought.

The girl with short brown hair walked up the stairs for a bit and turned to the boy with green curly hair, "I hope to see you again, bye!" she said as she waved goodbye to him and continued walking up the stairs.

Mika slowly walked towards the flustered boy with worry, __I hope that I don't make this worse.__ she thought. Mika gently tapped the boy's shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked in a soothing tone.

The boy turned to Mika and backed away, not as nervous as before but still flustered, "O-Oh! Y-Yeah, I'm fine! Sorry if I-I bothered you..." he said.

Mika shook her head, "No worries, you're not bothering me at all." she said with a reassuring smile, "Are you nervous about the entrance exam?" He relaxed a bit and nodded, "Y-Yeah, a little bit. O-Oh! I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way." he said as he held his hand out.

Mika smiled and shook Izuku's hand, "My name is Mika Lyoko." she said, "I hope that we can get along, Midoriya." Izuku nodded, "Y-Yeah, me too." he said with a wry smile.

Mika nodded and rubbed the back of her neck, "This might seem a bit blunt... but when you were floating above the walk path, was that your Quirk?" she asked.

Izuku was shocked, "Oh! No that wasn't my Quirk" he said; he looked at the ground, "But that would be a very cool Quirk to have." he continued.

Mika nodded, "Must be the girl's Quirk..." she mumbled to herself; she looked at Izuku with curiosity, "Then if I may ask, what's your Quirk Midoriya?" she asked.

Izuku's eyes widened, "M-My Quirk!" he shouted; he got flustered again, "Um... Uh... H-How should I-I explain it?" he said lowly.

Mika panicked at Izuku's reaction and waved her hands, "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to fluster you." she said, "I was just curious, but you don't have to tell me about your Quirk if you don't want to."

Izuku stopped panicking and looked at Mika, "R-Really?" he stuttered. Mika nodded, "I-I was wondering why you were floating above the walk path, that's all." she said.

Izuku calmed down and blushed a lot, "Oh... well the reason why was because I was about to fall when walking towards the school, and she was there to catch me with her Quirk." he said. Mika nodded, "Ah I see, I heard it was bad luck to trip while walking towards a school." she said.

Mika looked at Izuku and smiled, "Anyways, I'm glad that girl caught you or something bad would happen to you." she continued. Izuku was surprised for some reason and gave Mika a wry smile, "T-Thank you, Lyoko." he said.

Mika walked up the stairs for a bit and turned to Izuku, "Come on Midoriya, we don't want to be late for the entrance exam." she said with excitement. Izuku nodded, "R-Right!" he shouted as he walked up the stairs with Mika and they entered the building.

(Time Skip)

The auditorium filled up with people from left to right, most of them being excited and nervous for the entrance exam. Mika was in shock and awe seeing the school's auditorium with her own eyes.

However, it's no surprise that there were a lot of people here because the most famous pro heroes, like All Might and Endeavor, attended U.A. High and people will do what they can to become popular heroes like them.

Mika looked at her card, "My seat number is 3172." she said; she looked for her seat, "Where's your seat at, Midoriya?" she asked.

Izuku looked at his card, "My seat number is 2234." he said, "Looks like we'll be in different seat sections." Mika nodded, "That seems to be the case." she said, "Either way, this is awesome!"

Mika turned to Izuku, "Good luck on your test, Midoriya!" she shouted in excitement. Izuku smiled and nodded, "Y-You too, Lyoko." he said. Izuku walked towards a different section from Mika until she could no longer see him.

Mika walked down the stairs and towards her seat; she apologized to some people she passed by until she found her seat.

Mika tried to count how many people were participating in the entrance exam, and to no surprise there were too many to count. Mika looked at the people she sat next to and tried to have a conversation with them.

The person on Mika's right side was already in a conversation, but the person on her left side sat still. He looked really nervous around other people and did not want to start a conversation with them. He has a mutation because his head was shaped like a rock and has a pretty strong physique.

He has peach-like skin, frills on the back of his head almost resembling like it was his hair, and a square-shaped mouth. He looked at the ground so he could relieve his nerves, but it was not working as he was shaking in place.

Mika looked at him for a bit and turned away, __Judging by his state, he's nervous about the entrance exam as well.__ she thought. Mika had her hand on her chin, __I want to talk to him, but I bet talking to people isn't his forte.__ she thought, __How should I talk to him?__

Mika snapped her fingers as she grabbed one of her scrap papers she was going to use on the writing portion and a pencil out of her bag.

Mika wrote her introduction on the paper and tapped his shoulder. He flinched at the sudden action and panicked, until he saw Mika hold the paper out to him. He slowly took the paper out of Mika's hands and read what was on it.

He grabbed a pencil out of his bag and wrote his introduction. He gave the paper back to Mika; she read what was on it, "Hello Lyoko, my name is Koji Koda." it said.

Mika turned to Koji and smiled, but he was still nervous. Mika turned to the paper and started writing, "Are you nervous about the entrance exam?" she wrote and handed the paper to Koji.

Koji was surprised and took the paper out of Mika's hands, "Yes, especially the physical portion of the exam because the chances that there will be animals in the battle center are slim." he wrote and handed the paper back to her.

Mika was curious on what Koji meant, "Do animals have something to do with your Quirk?" she wrote and handed the paper back to him. Koji turned to Mika and nodded, "My Quirk allows me to control animals with my voice." he wrote and handed the paper back to her.

Mika was in awe, "That's so cool! Mine just allows me to turn into animals, but commanding animals sounds amazing!" she wrote.

Mika handed the paper to Koji; when he saw the compliment, he blushed a lot, "Thanks, but to be honest I think your Quirk sounds amazing... a lot better than mine." he wrote and handed the paper back to her.

Mika was shocked about that; before she could write anything, they were interrupted, "Welcome to today's live performance! I'm your announcer, Present Mic!" Present Mic shouted with excitement, "Everybody say 'hey'!"

As Present Mic held his ear out towards the audience, everyone was silent. Present Mic brushed it off, "Everyone is serious or nervous huh, understandable." he said, "Alright then let's get down to business, shall we?"

Present Mic pointed to the screen and it showed seven different battle centers, "You'll be in different battle centers for ten minutes; you can bring some equipment if it benefits you." he said.

The screen showed enemies with one, two, and three next to them, "The objective is simple." Present Mic continued, "Destroy the faux villains as much as you can. Each robot has their own point system from one point to three points, and of course attacking other examinees is prohibited."

When one of the examinees asked about one of the robots that wasn't on the screen, Mika tried to forget the statement and wrote on the paper, "What battle center are you in?" she asked.

As Mika handed the paper back to Koji, he looked at his card, "Battle Center E." he wrote and gave the paper back to her. Mika looked at her card and it said Battle Center E as well; she smiled, "Looks like you and I will be in the same battle center." she wrote.

Mika handed the paper to Koji; as he read the paper, a smile began to creep, but it was short-lived. "Thank you for asking that question examinee 7111 and to answer it... that faux villain is worth zero points." Present Mic said.

Present Mic pointed to the screen, showing a robot with a zero next to it, "You can destroy it if you want to, but it won't give you any points from it." he continued, "That's it for the introduction! I'll leave our listeners with our motto!"

After telling the people a quote from Napoleon Bonaparte, Present Mic smiled, "Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!" he shouted; they got up and left in a hurry.


	2. The Day of the Entrance Exam

After the writing portion, people were cramped in the bus as they were heading for their destination. Some people were talking to others, and some were thinking about strategy.

Mika sat near a window to see the outside view and how close they were to the battle center. Koji sat next to Mika and tried to see the outside view as well. Even though the view through the window of a car ride always calmed Mika down, she was not calm during this one.

Mika knew this ride to her destination would determine if she can become a hero or not, and it filled her with anxiety and excitement, __I'll do everything I can to become hero, for my family.__ she thought as she clenched on her fists.

Mika saw the battle center and turned to Koji, "Looks like we're getting close to the battle center." she said; he only nodded in response.

When the bus came to a stop, people headed towards the front of the entrance. Mika wore a lilac tank top and black shorts for the physical portion of the exam.

Mika took her socks and shoes off and got out of the bus. Mika hanged at the back of the crowd and stretched her arms and legs. Mika looked at the battle center, __How am I going to approach this?__ she thought.

Mika had her hand on her chin, __If I go with a cheetah hybrid, I'll be fast but I won't be strong... and if I go with an elephant hybrid, I'll be strong but I won't be fast. What should I-__ she got out of her thoughts when someone gave her a light tap to her shoulder, making her flinch.

When Mika turned around, she calmed down when she saw Koji; he looked like he wanted to do something with his hands, but was hesitant.

Mika looked at Koji, "Is there something you want, Koda?" she asked. Koji nodded as he raised his hands, "__Do you... know sign language?__" he signed.

Mika was completely shocked, but she was relieved. Mika raised her hands, "__Yeah! I know sign language!__" she signed, "__I'm surprised that you know it.__"

Koji blushed a bit and nodded, "__I use it because of my shyness.__" he signed, "__I'm also surprised that you know sign language as well.__"

Mika nodded, "__I know sign language because my mother is deaf and buying new hearing aids are a bit pricey... so I have to rely on sign language before her old hearing aid gets messed up.__" she signed, "__Was there something you want?__"

Koji was shocked, but he nodded, "__I was just wondering what you were doing back here.__" he signed, "__Most people would want to be at the front.__

Mika was surprised that Koji was worried about her, "__Oh... I'm just thinking of a strategy.__" she signed, "__Debating if speed or strength would be the best for me on the exam.__" Koji nodded, "__Why not both?__" he signed with hesitation; Mika looked at him with curiosity.

Koji got flustered, "__I-I mean... it's true that strength is something to have when it comes to fighting robots, but you also need speed in case you want to get away from the enemy.__" he signed, "__I believe something well balanced like a tiger or something of that line would work.__"

Mika was surprised at the idea and smiled a bit, "__That's a great idea, thank you for the advice!__" she signed. Koji blushed a lot, but stopped once he noticed Mika was barefoot, "__Why don't you have your shoes on?__" he signed.

Mika looked at her feet and smiled; she looked at Koji, "I'll show you." she said. Mika took a stance and activated her Quirk; when Koji looked at her hair, tiger ears popped out of her head.

Koji flinched and stepped back a bit, but he was in awe. Fur covered Mika's lower arms and legs and paw pads formed.

Sharp claws came out of Mika's fingertips; a tiger tail sprouted out of her back end. Mika twitched her tiger ears and moved her tail to see if they worked; to no surprise, they were in perfect condition.

Mika turned to Koji, "Any footwear I have while transforming into a hybrid feels really uncomfortable." she said, "So I usually don't have any shoes on my feet while transforming or fighting in general."

Koji had the biggest smile he could form, "__That's so cool!__" he signed, "__It's just as amazing as I thought!__" Mika rubbed the back of her neck and blushed a bit, "__And it's what I expected, your Quirk is a lot better than mine.__" Koji signed with a small frown.

Mika was shocked and she gritted her teeth, "That's not true!" she shouted, making Koji flinch, "Your Quirk is just as amazing as mine is!"

Mika calmed down and looked at Koji, "If I were to guess your Quirk's weaknesses, your voice might be weaker than other people's voices and if you use your Quirk too much you might have a sore throat or something like that." she said in an angry tone.

Koji looked down and nodded, "But with my Quirk, my weaknesses are a lot worse than yours." Mika continued, making him look at her.

Mika pointed to herself, "My first weakness is that when I choose a form I can't turn back into a human, and I get really tired if I try turning into other animals forms when I'm already in one." she said.

Mika looked at her hands, "Another weakness of mine is that if I don't know the creature, like an alien animal, I'd lose control of myself and could destroy everything in my path." she continued.

Mika looked at Koji and pointed to him, "When it comes to handling their Quirks better, you can handle your Quirk ten times better hands down!" she shouted.

Before Koji could make a rebuttal, the screen above the battle zone turned on; they turned towards it, "What's wrong?" Present Mic said with a grin, "The test has started and enemies are roaming the city, Go! Go! Go!"

As the horns went off, everyone went into a frenzy and sprinted towards the entrance. Since Mika turned into something pretty fast and athletic, she managed to pass by some people and jump over others.

Mika looked at the other examinees, __If I were to take a guess, most of the people want to go to the center where there are a lot of robots.__ she thought as she entered the faux city, __Then... the best plan of action is to get away from the crowd and try to find some stragglers.__

Mika spotted a small alley towards another street and sprinted towards it, "Hope this gamble works!" she shouted to herself with confidence.

Once Mika separated herself from the others, she moved her tiger ears around, "Where are you robots?" she asked herself. When one of Mika's ears twitched to the sound of some machine noises, she dodged the robot's laser beam.

When Mika turned around, she saw a robot with the number three on it's side, "A three-point robot." she said. Mika smiled a bit, "Let's see if my training paid off." she continued.

Mika sprinted towards the robot and dodged the robot's lasers as much as she could. When Mika got close to the robot, she jumped towards it and made a fist with her right hand, "Take this!" she shouted as she punched the robot dead center on its face, making it short-circuit.

Mika landed back on the ground and smiled, "That's three points for me!" she shouted. When Mika turned around, she saw three robots, one worth three-points and two worth two-points.

Mika had a devious grin and cracked her knuckles, "This should be fun." she said. Both two-point robots sprinted towards Mika and attacked her, but she dodged the robots with ease.

When Mika was behind one the two-point robots, she grabbed the robot where it can't reach her, "This might not be a walk in the park picking these robots up as a human, but I have a tiger's strength!" she shouted.

Mika lifted the robot with all her might; she swung it to the other two-point robot, destroying it. Mika threw the robot she held towards the three-point robot, destroying both of them.

Mika had a big smile, "That's ten total!" she shouted with excitement. Mika calmed down and looked around, "But I have to keep going." she said; she continued running in the streets.

(Time Skip)

After a few robots, Mika ran through a different area to find any more robots, but she was having no luck. As Mika was running, she spotted one of the cameras, __I wonder if they're testing something else on us other than destroying robots.__ she thought.

Mika stopped running and looked around; she saw one of the examinees, a tall guy with spiky brown hair and big lips, near her. He destroyed a robot in front of him; he looked happy that he was able to destroy something, but did not notice the robot behind him.

Mika's eyes widened and she sprinted towards him, "Look out!" she shouted as she pushed the examinee out the way.

Mika blocked the robot's punch and made a fist with her left hand, "Take that!" she shouted as she punched the robot's face. The robot had a two on its side, "That makes twenty-five or twenty-six... I lost count." Mika said to herself.

Mika walked towards the examinee on the ground and held her hand out, "Are you okay?" she asked. He looked at Mika and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." he said as he grabbed her hand, "Thanks for the help."

Mika nodded as she helped the bigger guy get back on his feet. He scratched the back of his neck, "I know this isn't a great time or place, but I'm Rikido Sato by the way." he said as he held his hand out.

Mika smiled and shook Rikido's hand, "Mika Lyoko is my name." she said, "I hope that we'll become future classmates, Sato." Rikido blushed a bit and smiled, "Y-Yeah, me too." he said; they waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

(Small Time Skip)

As Mika tried to find more robots, she was in some sort of park. Some parts of it was just grass and other parts were covered with trees, __I hope Koda is doing okay.__ she thought with worry.

Mika used her tiger's eyesight trait and looked around; a few seconds later, she saw Koji being cornered by two robots, both worth two-points.

Mika's instincts kicked in and she sprinted towards Koji; she kicked the two robots in front of him, scoring four points. At this point, Mika did not care how many points she had... she was worried about Koji. Mika walked towards Koji and held her hand out, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Koji nodded as he took Mika's hand and got up with her help, "__We need to keep finding more robots before time runs out.__" he signed. Before Koji left the park, Mika looked at him, "W-Wait a minute, Koda." she said with a bit of hesitation.

Koji stopped walking and turned to Mika; she looked at him with a frown, "I want... to apologize... about what I said at the entrance." she said.

Koji panicked a bit, "__I-It's okay, what you said was honest.__" he signed, "__So, you don't have to worry about it.__" Mika shook her head, "But the way I said it didn't feel right at all!" she shouted; she bit her lip to control herself.

Koji got worried, but Mika calmed down and looked at the ground, "Whenever I use my Quirk... the animalistic side of me mixes with my emotions... and the way I said that stuff made me feel like a jerk." she said.

Mika looked at Koji, "But... I did mean what I said at the entrance; your Quirk sounds amazing to have." she continued. Mika had a wry smile, "I don't know if this apology was enough, but... I hope we can still be friends after this mess." she said.

Before Koji could sign anything, he looked behind Mika and saw a three-point robot preparing to fire its laser at her; his eyes widened, "L-Look out!" he shouted.

Before Mika could say anything, Koji grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way. The robot shot its laser at where they were standing and got destroyed by another examinee.

Mika and Koji hid behind a big tree and sighed in relief. Koji turned to Mika, "Ar-Are you o-okay, Lyoko?" he asked with worry.

Mika was speechless, __That's what Koda sounds like.__ she thought, __He sounds... really cute.__ Mika got out of her thoughts and nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." she said, "You know... I think this is the first time I heard you speak." Koji realized it as well and blushed a lot, almost looking like a tomato.

Mika panicked, "I-It's okay! If it makes you feel any better, I expected your voice to be lovely." she said with a warm smile. Koji looked at Mika and gave her a wry smile, "T-Thank y-you." he said lowly.

Mika nodded and looked around, "It looks like there aren't any more robots here, so we should go to another area." she said. Mika stood up and started walking, "Come on, Koda." she continued; Koji nodded as he got up, "R-Right." he said as he followed her.

(Time Skip)

They left the park and went to the streets to find more robots to destroy; unfortunately, they could not find any. Mika had her hand on her chin, "This doesn't feel right." she said, "There aren't many robots here but there should be around two minutes left."

Koji nodded, "I-I wonder if s-something else h-happened." he said lowly. Mika stopped walking, making Koji turn to her with worry, "I-Is something w-wrong, Lyoko?" he asked.

Mika looked at the ground and started shaking, "S-Something's not r-right." she stuttered; Koji panicked seeing her shaking in place.

Was it anxiety? Was she getting too tired and about to pass out? Or was it fear? Mika's fur and tail puffed up, "M-My animal instincts are sc-screaming at m-me... telling me that we need t-to run away." she stuttered, "B-But, I don't know w-why they would be d-doing this in the f-first place."

Mika stopped shaking when she felt a hand on her shoulder; as she looked at Koji, she noticed that he was scared but also calm, "Wh-What d-do you mean b-by running a-away?" he asked.

Before Mika could say anything, they were interrupted by screams. They saw other examinees running away, "Wha-What's going on?" Mika asked with concern.

When Koji looked at the direction they were running from, he was terrified, "L-L-Lyoko!?" he shouted and pointed to what they were running from.

Mika turned to Koji, "What is-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw what they were running from. Mika was terrified, "You've got to be kidding me!?" she shouted. What they saw was a giant robot that was just as tall as the buildings, maybe even taller, coming towards them.

Mika shook her head and turned to Koji, "We need to get out of here!" she shouted; he quickly nodded, "R-Right!" he shouted and they started running away.

Mika and Koji ran as fast as they could, __How the hell are we suppose to fight a robot of that caliber!?__ she thought, __The small robots are hard enough to destroy as they are, but what are the chances of destroying that!__

Mika looked from behind to see if Koji was following her, but he was nowhere to be seen. Mika panicked and stopped running, "Koda!?" she shouted and looked around.

Soon after, Mika found Koji helping one of the examinees out of the rubble. The giant robot was getting close to them and it looked like Koji did not notice; Mika looked at the other examinees running away.

Mika turned to Koji again, "What do I do? If I run they'll be crushed, but if I help I might be crushed with them as well." she said as she debated between her instincts and her heart. Mika pulled on her hair, "Aaaahhh, screw it!?" she shouted as she sprinted towards Koji and the injured examinee.

As Koji helped examinee under the rubble, he looked up and was terrified when he saw the foot of the robot above them. Koji tried not look at the robot knowing the inevitable, but there was a delay on the step.

When Koji looked up, he saw Mika holding the robot's foot, shocking him. Mika turned her head to Koji, "Get the examinee out of the rubble and go!" she shouted. Koji was shaking but quickly nodded, "R-Right!" he shouted as he got the injured examinee out of the rubble and ran away.

Mika turned to the robot, "Now to focus on this thing." she said. As the robot tried to move, Mika gritted her teeth, __I need to give this thing everything I got!__ she thought.

Mika let out a tiger's roar as she pushed the robot back, making it somewhat lose its balance; once the robot spotted her, it shot one of its lasers at her.

Mika tried to block it, but the laser was too strong as she flew back and hit a wall hard. The last thing Mika saw was a scared Koji before everything went dark.


	3. The Day of the Results

When Mika woke up, she lifted her upper body up and looked around, "Ah... I'm glad you're awake now, dear." she turned her head and saw an old woman in a red-yellow vest and a white lab coat with a visor on her head sitting in her seat with a syringe cane on her lap.

Mika sighed in relief when she realized that she's in the nurse's office. Mika looked at the old woman, "I'm Recovery Girl, the nurse of U.A. High." she said, "Are you feeling alright, child?"

Mika nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm feeling fi-" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw her hands were back to normal and realized that her ears and tail were gone as well.

Mika's face was very pale, "W-Wait... what happened to my arms!" she shouted, "I-I had my Quirk activated, and there should be fur and other things on me as well! What about the entrance exam!?"

Recovery Girl shook her head, "Oh that... the test is over and you'll have your results in about a week." she said, "As for your Quirk, I asked Aizawa to deactivate it after you were brought to the nurse's office."

Mika was relieved that the exam was over. Mika realized something and turned to Recovery Girl, "Wait, someone brought me here?" she asked.

Recovery Girl nodded, "There was a tall boy with a rock-like head carrying you while you were unconscious." she said. Mika nodded, __Must've been Koda that brought me here.__ she thought, __I need to thank him for that.__

Recovery Girl got angry, "I cannot believe this insanity has occurred!" she shouted, "First one boy breaks his arm and legs during the test, and now another child was knocked out to a similar robot trying to save others."

Recovery Girl turned to Mika and pointed her cane at her, making her flinch, "You teens need to be more careful next time! You're not immortal!" she scolded. Mika frowned a bit and looked at the ground, "S-Sorry..." she said lowly.

Recovery Girl sighed, "Do not fret child, I'm just glad you and the other one are alright." she said; Mika looked at her and smiled. Recovery Girl smiled a bit and looked at her papers, "Anyways, I've called your father and he'll be picking you up shortly." she said.

Mika nodded and bowed to Recovery Girl, "Thank you, Recovery Girl." she said; she got out of the bed and grabbed her belongings. Before Mika left the nurse's office, Recovery Girl stopped her, "Oh! Before you go, I have something for you." she said.

Recovery Girl looked through one of her drawers and handed a letter to Mika; she tilted her head, "A letter?" she asked. Recovery Girl nodded, "It's from the nice boy who carried you to the nurse's office." she said, "He wanted me to give this to you once you were awake."

Mika nodded and took the letter out of Recovery Girl's hands, "Alright, I'll make sure to read it when I get home." she said. Recovery Girl smiled, "I hope you get into U.A. child, just try not to get knocked out so easily." she said.

Mika nodded, "I'll try." she said as she left the nurse's office. Mika looked at the letter, __This letter is from Koda as well.__ she thought, __I wonder what he wrote to me? I'll probably read it afterwards.__ Mika put the letter in her bag and left the school.

(Time Skip)

As Mika walked towards the gates, she saw a blue car in front of the gate. As Mika walked towards the car, a man with purple hair and a woman with neon brown hair got out of the car and ran towards her.

The two people who got out of the car were Mika's parents, Saburo and Yuma Lyoko. "Mika!" Saburo shouted as he hugged Mika tightly; Yuma hugged her as well. They let go of Mika, "__Are you alright, dear!__" Yuma signed.

Mika felt guilty and nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." she said, "Sorry if I worried you guys about the entrance exam." Saburo shook his head and patted Mika's head, "Don't be, it's a parent's job to worry about their children." he said.

Mika looked at Saburo, "Well, I'm alright now." she said; she yawned in her hand, "I'm just tired." she continued. With both parents relieved, they walked back to the car and drove away from the school.

The car ride back home was silent, until Saburo broke the silence, "So... how do you think the entrance exam went, kiddo?" he asked. Mika looked at Saburo, "I think I did good." she said, "But, I'm not sure how well I did on the writing portion."

Yuma turned to Mika, "__Did you study for the writing portion?__" she signed. Mika nodded, "I studied for the writing portion, but I'm not confident about my answers." she said.

Mika looked at the ground, "There was math... then science... then English... and history." she continued. Yuma giggled a bit, "__Don't worry Mika, I'm sure that you did well on the writing portion.__" she signed.

Mika looked at Yuma and smiled a bit, "What caused you to get knocked out, anyway?" Saburo asked, "Surely it wasn't from the small robots?" Mika looked at Saburo, "Oh that..." she said, "No, it wasn't from the small robots."

Mika rubbed the back of her neck, "There was a giant robot coming at us and I managed to push it away for some people." she continued, "Unfortunately, it saw me with its sensors and shot a laser at me, knocking me out instantly."

They were completely shocked, "Oh my!" Saburo shouted, "I never expected U.A. to have something like that!?" Yuma nodded, "__However, I can't believe our daughter would do something this amazing and heroic.__" she signed, "__It fills me with happiness for her!__"

Mika blushed a bit, "I-It was nothing." she said, "I bet Koda or Midoriya would do the same thing if they were in my shoes." Saburo stopped at a red light and turned to Mika, "Oh! You made friends during the exam?" he asked.

Mika blushed a lot, "I-I wouldn't say friends, more like acquaintances." she said. Yuma smiled, "__Even if they were acquaintances, I'm so glad that my little Mika is talking to other people!__" she signed, making Mika's face red.

When the light turned green, Saburo started driving, "Well... either way, your mother and I are proud of you whether you pass or fail the entrance exam." he said smiling.

Mika tried getting rid of her blush and nodded; after the conversation, she remembered the letter from Recovery Girl. Mika got the letter out of her bag, opened it, and started reading it.

"Dear Lyoko, thank you for what happened during the entrance exam. If it weren't for you, I would be in the nurse's office as well. I would have done the same thing if things were different. I hope that you get well and get into U.A. You deserve it a lot more than I do. -Koda Koji"

Mika closed the letter and sighed, __Well... if it weren't for your bravery and kindness to other examinees, I wouldn't do anything like it.__ she thought. Mika had a small smile, __I hope you get into U.A. as well, Koda.__ she thought.

When they arrived at home, Saburo looked at Mika and saw the letter in her hands, "Is something wrong, Mika?" he asked. Mika looked at Saburo with a big smile, "I think I just made a new friend during the entrance exam." she said; Saburo smiled as they went inside their home.

(Time Skip)

A few days after the entrance exam, Mika left a grocery store in Shizuoka with groceries in her hands. Doing errands for her parents and walks outside always relieves Mika's stress and anxiety, but it was not working today.

Mika was very worried, __I wonder how I did on the test?__ she thought, __I hope what I did on the writing portion and the physical portion was enough to get into U.A.__

When Mika looked at the streetlights, she saw Izuku standing at the sidewalk and mumbling things. Mika tilted her head, __I wonder how Midoriya did on the test?__ she thought as she walked towards Izuku.

Mika tapped Izuku's shoulder, "Hey." she said; he panicked at the sudden action. When Izuku turned around, he saw Mika waving to him.

Izuku smiled a bit, "O-Oh! I remember you." he said with excitement, "You're the other person who was trying to cheer me up... it's Lyoko, right?"

Mika nodded, "That's right." she said with a warm smile, "I'm glad I got to see you again, Midoriya." she said. Izuku smiled and they walked together when the streetlight turned green.

Mika and Izuku had a good conversation from heroes and other stuff while walking. Izuku looked at Mika, "How do you think you did on the entrance exam, Lyoko?" he asked.

Mika rubbed the back of her neck, "I think I did pretty good." she said. Mika turned to Izuku, "How about you, Midoriya?" she asked, "How do you think you did on the exam?"

Izuku stopped walking and tensed up, "O-Oh, w-well... uhhhh..." he stuttered; Mika turned to him and panicked a bit.

Mika waved her hand, "I-It's okay if you don't want to answer to me." she said, "My curiosity is a bad habit." Izuku shook his head, "N-No, it's fine." he said; he looked at his feet, "To be honest with you... I don't think I passed the exam." he continued.

Mika tilted her head with worry, "Why do you say that?" she asked. Tears pricked Izuku's eyes, "I got zero points..." he said lowly. Mika was shocked, "Wait, what! You got zero points!" she shouted.

Izuku nodded as tears fell down his face, "I couldn't destroy any robots that were worth points." he said; he got on his knees and cried, "I'm a failure..." he continued. Mika panicked on the inside, __How the fuck do I calm him down!?__ she thought.

Mika thought of something and looked at Izuku, "You know... I believe the physical portion wasn't just about destroying robots for points." she said in a calm and soothing tone. Izuku looked at Mika confused with tear drops in his eyes, "Wha-What do you m-mean, Lyoko?" he asked.

Mika crouched to Izuku's level, "To be honest, I thought there might be a rescuing factor in the exam that the teachers didn't tell us." she said. Izuku wiped his tears away, "You really think something like that exists?" he asked.

Mika nodded, "If my memory serves me correctly, heroes don't only stop villains." she said, "They also help people who are needed in dire situations."

Mika stood up and smiled a bit, "I'm not sure how well you did on the exam, but we must hope something like that is true." she continued.

Izuku stood back up, "Y-Yeah! Your right, Lyoko!" he said with a big smile, "Thank you for putting me back on my feet." Mika smiled, "Hey, isn't that what friends do." she said; they waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

Mika looked back at Izuku, __I hope something like that does exist.__ she thought as she continued walking towards the train station.

(Time Skip)

Mika sat at her desk in her room, doing some costume designs in case she got into U.A. The design she had on the paper looked like a one-piece leotard, with a purple base and a cheetah pattern, plating on her upper arms, chest, waist, and upper legs, and some arm and knee pads.

There was some sort of device that would counter one of her weaknesses on the neck. There were some holes on her sides in case she wanted to be a hybrid with multiple limbs, and three holes at the back end in case she wanted to be a hybrid with wings or a hybrid with a tail.

Mika placed her elbow on the desk and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, __I hope that I'm not going overboard on this hero costume.__ she thought, __I'd rather have it look like this than Midnight's hero costume.__

After Mika's thoughts were cleared up, she heard a knock on her door, "Come in." she said. Mika saw Saburo enter her room and noticed he was a little scared; she got worried, "Are you okay, dad?" she asked. Saburo held an envelope out to her, "Yo-Your results are here, Mika." he said.

Mika stood up from her seat; she sweated a lot and walked towards Saburo. Mika received the letter from Saburo, "Th-Thank you, dad." she said in a scared tone.

Saburo patted Mika's head, making her look at him, "Remember, your mother and I will be proud of you whether you pass or fail." he said; she nodded as he closed the door.

Mika walked towards her desk and sat on her desk chair; she stared at the letter with worry. Mika shook her head and slapped her cheeks, __Now is not the time to be scared!__ she thought, __Now is the time to learn my fate!__

Mika nodded to herself and picked the letter up. Mika ripped the envelope and a small device dropped on her desk. The device shot a hologram out of it and a loud, yet familiar voice came from the device, "I am here as a projection!" that voice belonged to the number one hero, All Might.

Mika was in shock and awe, "Awesome..." she said. All Might looked at Mika, "Young Lyoko!" he shouted, startling her and making her pay close attention, "You're one of our well-balanced students we've come across!"

All Might gave Mika a thumbs up, "Your written exam showed us you had a very good understanding of the basic faculties, but could use a little bit more improvement on you work!" he shouted.

Mika blushed a bit and nodded; All Might nodded, "That being said, your practical portion is just as we expected from you!" he said with a grin, "You were able to defeat a good amount of robots, earning you a total of twenty-nine points!"

Mika was shocked, "Only twenty-nine points!?" she shouted; she got worried, "That's not good..." she said. "Don't fret, young lady!" All Might shouted, making Mika turn to him, "It's true that twenty-nine points isn't a good thing, but don't worry about it."

Mika was confused, "You see, villainous attacks were not the only things we judged!" All Might said with a bigger grin, "We also judged you with rescue points! You were awarded with twenty-two rescue points!" All Might turned to a TV screen and pointed at it, "Take a look." he said.

Mika turned to the screen and saw herself saving Rikido. Mika realized it instantly and was surprised, "That's the guy who almost got attacked from behind!" she shouted. It also showed the footage when Mika helped Koji from two other robots, shocking her.

All Might looked at Mika, "Yes! Not only did you help these men Young Lyoko, you also continued to help others and caring for them over your own life." he said. Mika showed the footage of Mika holding the giant robot's foot up while Koji got the other examinee out of the rubble.

Mika was completely shocked, "That's incredible..." she said lowly. "Whether it's from fighting villains or rescuing others, your spirit is very strong Young Lyoko!" Mika looked at All Might, "With a total score of fifty-one points, you're in twelfth place... you passed."

Mika cried tears of joy; she jumped out of her seat and started cheering, "Yes, yes, I did it!" she said. All Might smiled and held his hand out, "Are you ready to become a hero, Young Lyoko?" he asked.

Mika wiped her tears off her face and quickly nodded, "Yes! I'm ready to become a hero, All Might!" she shouted.

All Might gave Mika the biggest smile he could form, "From now on, you're at the start of a new era and it starts at your hero academia!" he said.

When the projection was finished, Mika got out of her room, making her parents turn to them; she turned to them and smiled, "I passed." she said.

They were in tears of joy and hugged Mika, "We're so proud of you, Mika." Saburo said. Mika laughed and hugged both of them, __This will be the beginning of my dream to become a hero. __she thought,__Nobody will stop me and my dream.__


	4. The Day of Learning Others

Three weeks after the entrance exam, it was Mika's first day attending U.A. High. Mika was so excited to go to U.A. High that she woke up early to try on her new school uniform.

The shirt of her uniform is a white buttoned-up shirt with short sleeves. It came with a red neck tie with a yellow button on it under her folded collar.

The uniform also came with a gray blazer with blue-green stripes on the sleeves near her hands, blue-green straps and yellow buttons on the shoulders as well, and the front of her jacket had flaps near her neck with blue-green stripes, two yellow buttons and two pockets.

It also had her summer uniform with a gray vest with blue-green straps and yellow buttons on the shoulders. If the uniform was a guy's uniform, there would be blue-green dress pants.

But, since Mika's was a girl's uniform, she has to wear a blue-green pleated skirt; it also came with brown shoes and black knee socks.

Mika looked at the mirror and did a little twirl with her high school uniform on. Mika looked at her skirt, not use to wearing one that was short.

If Mika had the option of wearing either skirts or shorts, she would prefer wearing shorts, __This skirt looks kind of short on me.__ she thought, __Hopefully, there aren't any perverts in my class.__

Mika walked towards her desk and looked at her school id, her documents, her school schedule, and her homeroom class, Class 1-A, "I wonder if Koda made it into U.A. as well?" she asked herself; she smiled a bit, "I hope he makes it." she said.

Mika heard a knock on her door and turned towards it, "Come in." she said. The door opened and Mika saw Saburo and Yuma enter her room; they saw her in her school uniform.

Saburo smiled, "That uniform looks lovely on you, sweetheart." he said. Mika blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her neck, "Th-Thank you." she said.

Yuma noticed Mika was shaking a bit, "__Are you nervous about going to school, dear?__" she signed. Mika nodded, "A little bit..." she said, "I'm mostly nervous on how they'll act towards me."

Saburo walked towards Mika and hugged her, "It's alright, dear." he said, "I'm sure you'll have good classmates." Mika smiled and hugged Saburo back, "Thanks dad." she said; Yuma smiled and joined the hug as well.

They let go of Mika, "__I'm assuming you're wanting to go to school early so we won't stop you.__" Yuma signed smiling, "__Have fun, dear.__" Mika nodded as she got her id and school bag, "I will, see ya later!" she said.

Before Mika left, Saburo turned to her, "Don't get swooned by your male classmates." he said. Mika blushed and turned to Saburo, "Dad!" she shouted.

Saburo chuckled, "I'm just saying, you're at the age to-" he was interrupted when a book hit his face. Yuma smiled with a book in one of her hands and waved, "Thanks mom." Mika said as she left.

(Time Skip)

After the hour long train ride, Mika stood in front of U.A. Mika was nervous, __Are things going to be different from middle school or are they going to be the same?__ she thought.

Mika looked down, __I hope it's different...__ she thought, __I don't want to be known for what I did in the past. I want to start a clean slate.__

Mika's thoughts stopped when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, "H-Hello Lyoko." she turned around and saw Koji in a U.A. uniform. Mika smiled, "Koda, you got into U.A. too; that's awesome!" she said with excitement.

Koji nodded, "To b-be honest, I-I'm r-really surprised th-that they would w-want someone like m-me here." he said, "I-I didn't do m-much."

Mika frowned a bit, "That's not true." she said, making Koji look at her, "You were amazing in the entrance exam; you deserved it just as much as I did."

Koji blushed a bit and looked away, "T-Thanks." he said. Mika walked up the stairs for a bit and turned to Koji, "Come on, we don't want to be late on our first day of school." she said with a smile. Koji nodded, "R-Right." he said as he walked up the stairs and they entered the building.

(Small Time Skip)

Mika and Koji walked in the hallways in an awkward silence. Mika looked at Koji, "Hey... Koda." she said as she stopped walking. Koji stopped walking and turned to Mika, "I want to thank you for what you did after the entrance exam." she continued.

Koji jumped a bit a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, "I-It was nothing." he stuttered, "I-I bet y-you would d-do the s-same th-thing if the r-roles were switched."

Mika nodded, "You're right, I would." she said, "But, I don't think a complete stranger would be willing to pick someone up and carry them to the nurse's office."

Mika rubbed the back of her neck, "And... in a way you saved me in case things got worse." she continued. Mika looked at Koji and smiled, "So... I guess I owe you one." she said.

Koji blushed a bit and looked away, "W-Well... wh-when y-you put it l-like that, I-I guess were e-even." he said. Mika remembered saving Koji from the robots; she giggled a bit, "Yeah... I guess your right." she said.

Mika realized something, "Oh!" she said; she looked to Koji, "I forgot to ask this, but what class are you in?" she asked. Koji tried to remember and looked at Mika, "I-I believe I-I'm in Class 1-A." he said, "W-Why do you a-ask?"

Mika was completely shocked; soon after, she smiled, "You're in Class 1-A." she said, "I'm in Class 1-A as well." Koji was shocked, "R-Really." he said; Mika nodded as she jumped in place, "This is awesome! We're going to be classmates!" she shouted.

Out of nowhere, Koji wrapped his arms around Mika, shocking her; he spun in place with her. When Koji realized what he was doing, he put Mika down instantly and blushed a lot, "I-I'm s-sorry!" he stuttered, "I-I don't k-know wh-what came o-over m-me."

Mika shook her head, "It's okay." she said smiling, "To be honest, I like it when you're happy." Koji's face was red and he covered it with his hands, "T-Thanks." he stuttered.

Mika giggled a bit and grabbed one of Koji's wrists, making him jump a bit, "Come on, I want to see what are other classmates are like." she said with a happy tone.

Koji's face was still red as Mika pulled him to class. Koji looked at Mika's hand holding his wrist, __Why is she doing this?__ he thought, __She just met me at the entrance exam, and she's being friendly towards me.__

Koji realized something, __Is this... when a person cares for me?__ he thought, __Is that what a friend is?__ Koji looked at Mika, __If she wants to be my friend, then I want to be hers as well.__ he thought; he smiled a bit and nodded, "R-Right." he said lowly.

(Time Skip)

They stood in front of their classroom door; it was nearly fifty feet tall, maybe even bigger than that. The door also had a big window to see the class and a big '1-A' on it.

Mika had her hand on her chin, "If I were to guess, the reason why the door is this big is because there might be people who can't fit through a regular door." she said; Koji nodded in agreement.

As Mika turned to Koji, she noticed he was shaking, "You scared that you have to introduce yourself?" she asked. Koji looked down and nodded, "It's alright." Mika said, making him look at her, "If you don't feel like talking to the others, then I can do your introduction for you."

Koji sighed in relief, "Th-Thank you, Lyoko." he said. Mika smiled a bit and opened their classroom door. They saw a few classmates having their own conversations.

The room went silent when they saw them at the door. A tall boy with blue hair and glasses speed walked towards them, "Welcome, fellow classmates!" he shouted, "My name is Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy!"

Tenya held his hand out to them, "It's a pleasure to meet you two!" he shouted. Koji flinched a bit, but Mika smiled and shook Tenya's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Iida." she said, "My name is Mika Lyoko."

Mika turned to Koji, "The big guy behind me is Koji Koda." she continued, "Don't mind him if he's quiet, he's really shy." Koji nodded to confirm Mika's statement, "I see." Tenya said. Tenya looked at Koji and bowed, "Please forgive me for my rudeness!" he continued.

Koji tried to calm Tenya down, but Mika giggled a bit, "No need for that, we're going to be classmates so we'll be fine." she said. Tenya looked at Mika, "Thank you." he said; she smiled and took the very back seat in the second row.

Koji followed Mika and took the seat in front of her; she looked at her other classmates. One of the classmates Mika saw was a boy with half of his hair red and the other half white. Mika saw another classmate with pink skin, pink hair, and horns coming out of her head.

One classmate that caught Mika's attention sat next to Koji; his body is normal, but has a raven's head and a red choker around his neck. Mika was interested, "You know it's rude to stare at someone." he said as he looked at her with his red eyes.

Mika flinched, "O-Oh! Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude." she said. The boy with the raven head closed his eyes, "It's alright." he said, "I can tell that you were curious."

He looked at Mika and held his hand out, "My name is Fumikage Tokoyami." he said, "It's a pleasure to see two more classmates."

Mika smiled and shook Fumikage's hand, "It's nice to meet you too, Tokoyami." she said, "My name is Mika Lyoko." Mika looked at Koji, "His name is Koji Koda." she continued, "I hope you don't mind Koda's quietness, he's really shy."

Fumikage looked at Koji, "I see..." he said; he turned to Mika, "Do you and Koda know each other?" he asked. Mika rubbed the back of her neck, "More or less." she said, "We first met at the entrance exam and fought in the same battle center, but that's about it."

Fumikage nodded, "That makes sense." he said. Mika smiled, "Well... hopefully we can make other friends with our classmates as well." she said; Fumikage nodded and looked forward.

After a few classmates came in the classroom, one classmate noticed Mika, "Hey! You're the girl that helped me in the entrance exam!" she looked at the entrance and saw Rikido with a smile.

Mika smiled a bit, "Oh yeah, it's good to see you." she said, "It's Sato, right?" Rikido nodded and took the seat behind Fumikage, "That's right! I'm glad to see you too, Lyoko." he said. Fumikage looked at Mika, "Do you know this noisy person?" he asked.

Mika rubbed the back of her neck, "Sort of..." she said, "I helped him a little bit during the entrance exam." Rikido looked at Mika, "A little bit? You helped me a lot." he said, "If you weren't there when that robot was behind me, I would've been knocked out."

Mika blushed a bit and smiled, "Ah crap, I forgot to do my introduction." Rikido said. Rikido turned to them and held his hand out, "My name is Rikido Sato." he continued. Fumikage introduced himself to Rikido; as he held his hand out to Koji, he flinched a bit.

Koji shook Rikido's hand but didn't give him an introduction; he was confused until Mika chimed in, "Don't mind him." she said, "His name is Koji Koda; he's very shy when it comes to talking to people."

Rikido nodded, "Oh, I see." he said; he turned to Koji, "Sorry if I was being too rash about introductions." he continued. Koji shook his head and forgave Rikido.

Mika heard the door open and turned towards it; she saw a classmate with ash blond, spiky hair, and his uniform looked like it was sagging.

He took one of the front desks and kicked his feet up on them. It did not get ignored when Tenya told him to get his feet off. "That's Katsuki Bakugo." Mika turned to Rikido, "I heard that he got first place in the entrance exam." Mika nodded and looked forward.

Fumikage noticed Mika glancing at the door from time to time, "Are you waiting on someone else?" he asked. Mika turned to Fumikage, "Sort of... I'm wondering if Midoriya got into U.A. as well." she said.

Fumikage was curious, "Midoriya? You mean Izuku Midoriya?" he asked; Mika nodded, "Do you know him?" she asked.

Fumikage shook his head, "I wouldn't worry about him though." he said. Mika was confused, "And why is that?" she asked; almost like clockwork, the door opened. Mika turned towards the door and saw Izuku at the front door in a U.A. uniform.

Fumikage looked at Mika, "Midoriya was in the top ten ranking of the entrance exam with sixty rescue points." he said. Mika turned to Fumikage shocked, "Really! How did he manage to get that many rescue points?" she said.

Mika was about to talk to Izuku, but everything went quiet when they heard a voice, "If you're here to make friends, then get out." she looked at the ground and saw a man in a yellow sleeping bag.

Mika quickly sat back down as the man stood up and got out of his sleeping bag; he held it and walked towards the front desk, "It took you eight seconds to shut up, time is precious." he said. He looked at them, "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa." he continued.

Everyone was surprised; Mr. Aizawa pulled a gym uniform out of his sleeping bag and held it out, "This may be sudden, but I need all of you to change into these uniforms and head outside." he said; he walked towards the door, "If you're late, there will be consequences." he continued as he left.

Mika remembered something, __So that's the Aizawa guy Recovery Girl mentioned in the nurse's office.__ she thought, __I wonder how he disabled my Quirk.__ They stood up, __Hopefully, he has a caring side.__ Mika thought as she left the classroom.

(Time Skip)

Mika stood in the changing room with the other girls; she looked at her uniform in her hands. The uniform's base color for both the jacket and pants was blue with white stripes on the front as well as white stripes on the sleeves and bits of red.

The white stripes on the front of the jacket spelled 'UA' on it vertically. The back of the jacket was mostly blue with a white stripe on the collar. The pants were mostly blue but had white stripes on the front that goes from the waist to the ankles.

Mika smiled a bit, __It's a good thing I brought a tank top from home.__ she thought. Mika changed into her gym uniform and slipped on her gym shoes. After Mika closed her locker, she looked around and saw some of the girls talking.

Mika had her hand on her chin, __Now that I think about it, I've only befriended a few guys.__ she thought, __How should I start a conversation with girls? Do I talk to them first or wait until someone talks to me?__

Mika flinched when she felt someone touch her shoulder, "Hey, are you alright?" she turned her head and saw a girl with part of her long green hair in a bow; she nodded, "I-I'm fine." she said.

Mika calmed down and rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry, I tend to be in deep thought sometimes." she continued.

The girl with green hair shook her head, "It's alright, some people tend to do that, ribbit." she said. She held her hand out, "I'm Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsu." she continued.

Mika smiled and shook Tsuyu's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Tsu; my name is Mika Lyoko." she said, "I hope that we can get along."

Tsuyu looked at Mika, "You look... familiar." she said as she placed her finger on her chin; she was confused, "How so?" she asked.

Tsuyu remembered something, "Oh yeah, you're the girl who held a zero-point robot's foot when rescuing someone, and if I recall that guy sitting in front of you was there too." she said. They stared at Mika, making her really nervous. Mika looked at Tsuyu, "H-How do you know that?" she asked.

Tsuyu smiled a bit, "The person you helped out of the rubble was a friend of mine." she said, "She didn't make into U.A., but she wanted me to thank the people who rescued her if I see them."

Mika nodded, "Well... whenever you see your friend, tell her that it was no problem." she said. Tsuyu smiled and nodded, "Will do, ribbit." she said.

The girl with pink skin, Mina Ashido, got close to Mika, "Is it true, Lyoko!" she shouted, "Did you really hold a zero-point robot's foot to help someone!"

Mika fiddled with her thumbs and nodded, "I-It's true, I held a zero-point robot's foot in order to help someone." she said; they were shocked and impressed.

A girl with plug-like earlobes, Kyoka Jiro, looked at Mika, "I gotta admit, what you did sounds pretty badass." she said. Mika blushed a bit, "You really think so?" she asked.

The girl with a black, spiky ponytail, Momo Yaoyorozu, nodded, "What you did sounds amazing, even though it was reckless." she said, "I'm impressed that you had the capabilities to hold something that large."

Mika scratched the back of her head, "Well... you know what they say, 'Never judge a book by it's cover.'." she said; they giggled a bit and left the changing room.

As they were walking in the hallway, the girl with short brown hair, Ochaco Uraraka, smiled, "I'm really glad you got into U.A. as well." she said.

Mika nodded and Ochaco thought of something, "Hey! I was thinking about doing a group chat for Class 1-A." she said, "Do you want to be part of it?"

Mika nodded as she got a sharpie out of her pocket, "Sure, let me just write down my phone number and you can send me the invite." she said. Mika was about to write on her hand, but Momo stopped her, "Oh no, allow me." she said as she pulled a piece of paper out of her arm.

They were shocked, "Is that your Quirk, Yaoyorozu?" Mika asked. Momo nodded as she held the paper to Mika, "My Quirk is called Creation." she said, "It allows me to create anything inorganic with the lipids in my body as long as I know the molecular structure."

Mika took the paper out of Momo's hands, wrote her cell phone number on it, and handed it to Ochaco, "That's really cool, Yaoyorozu." Mina said smiling; the others nodded in agreement.

Mika had her hand on her chin, __I wonder what kind of Quirk Midoriya has for him to get into U.A.__ she thought. Tsuyu looked at Mika, "Is there something on your mind?" she asked.

Mika nodded, "Well, I'm a bit curious on something... about one of our classmates making it into U.A." she said; Ochaco turned to her, "Really? Who?" she asked.

Mika scratched the back of her head, "Well... it's about Midoriya." she said, "One of our classmates said he got in with sixty rescue points."

Tsuyu had her finger on her chin, "Really? I didn't know that." she said. Mika nodded, "Me neither, so I was wondering what he did to get that many rescue points." she said.

"Oh! I can answer that." they turned to Ochaco, "He rescued me; when I was caught in the rubble, Midoriya jumped towards the zero-point robot and punched it."

They were completely shocked; Mika shook her head, "Midoriya punched a zero-point robot!" she shouted, "You mean the similar robot that I held it's foot to help someone, that robot!"

Ochaco nodded and made a punching motion in the air, "When Midoriya got close to the robot's face..." she said. Ochaco punched the palm of her hand, "Bam! Broke the robot into pieces." she continued.

Mika was in disbelief and nodded, "That's incredible, I never knew Midoriya had a very powerful Quirk." she said.

Ochaco nodded, "I know! But, that means the other classmates have to do just as good or even better than they expect us to be." she said with enthusiasm; they nodded as they got to the door.

(Time Skip)

Mika stood with her classmates; Mr. Aizawa checked if all of them were here. Mr. Aizawa nodded, "Looks like everyone is here." he said, "Now then, the reason why we're all out here is because we're going to be doing a Quirk Apprehension test."

They were completely shocked; Ochaco looked at Mr. Aizawa, "But sir, what about orientation?" she asked. Mr. Aizawa looked away from them, "There's no time to waste for stuff like that if you're wanting to become heroes." he said.

Some of them got worried, "There will be eight tests: the 50-meter dash, grip strength, the standing long jump, side stepping, softball throwing, upper body training, seated toe touch, and endurance running." Mr. Aizawa continued.

Mr. Aizawa looked at them, "In junior high, you weren't allowed to use your Quirks." he said, "Well in this apprehension test, you'll be tested with the use of your Quirks."

Mr. Aizawa tossed a ball to Katsuki, making him catch it, "Bakugo, you were first at the entrance exam." he continued, "How far could you throw a ball in middle school?"

Katsuki walked towards the center of the circle, "Sixty-seven meters, I believe." he said as he got in the circle. Mr. Aizawa nodded, "Alright, try throwing the ball with your Quirk." he said, "I don't care how you throw it as long as you stay in the circle."

Katsuki nodded as he stretched his arms. Soon after, Katsuki had a big grin, "Die!" he shouted as he threw the ball. They saw Katsuki create an explosion in his hand, making the ball go farther.

Mr. Aizawa looked at the screen on a device as the ball landed on the ground, "It's important to know your limits." he said. Mr. Aizawa showed them a device with 705.2 on it, "This'll help you determine what kind of heroes you'll be." he continued.

They were shocked at the results, "That's really cool." one of them said; Mina smiled, "I wanna go, this looks fun!" she said.

Mika had her hand on her chin, __It sounds simple enough.__ she thought, __However, I have a feeling that there's some sort of catch or tactic in order to scare us and make us do better.__

Mika looked at Mr. Aizawa, "You have three years in this high school and you think that it's all fun and games, huh?" he said. Mr. Aizawa grinned, "Well how about this, the student with the lowest score after all eight events... will be expelled." he continued; all of them were completely shocked.

When Mika looked at Izuku, he was trembling in fear, __I had a feeling something like that would be the case.__ she thought, __But, I'll use it as a drive of motivation in order to get a good ranking.__

Mika looked at Mr. Aizawa as he pulled his hair back a bit, "Your fates are in our hands." he said with a devious grin, "This is the hero course of U.A. High."


	5. The Day of Quirk Tests

Everyone was given five minutes to stretch and do what they can to be energized. Mika looked at the others to see if the scare tactic worked; to no surprise, it worked really well.

Mika saw that some of them were calm, __It's possible that the ones who are calm know that the expulsion is a scare tactic.__ she thought.

Mika looked at the others who were scared, __However, it's also possible that they believe him.__ she thought, __I'll just have to go along with it.__

When Mika looked at Izuku, she noticed he was mumbling something about an egg and a microwave. Mika got worried, __Why is he saying weird stuff?__ she thought as she walked towards Izuku.

Mika tapped Izuku's shoulder, "Hey Midoriya, are you alright?" she asked. Izuku flinched and backed away for a bit; he turned around and saw Mika.

Izuku calmed down a bit and fiddled with his fingers, "O-Oh, sorry." he said, "I'm so nervous that I'm saying weird stuff."

Mika nodded, "Clearly, you were saying stuff about an egg and a microwave." she said, "What kind of stuff like that have to do with your Quirk training?" Izuku panicked, "N-Nothing!" he shouted; he blushed a lot, "I-It's sort of a pep talk." he said.

Mika stared at Izuku and sighed, "Whatever floats your boat, I guess." she said, "Try not to panic too much though, alright?" Izuku looked at the ground, "I'll try." he said. Mika smiled and patted Izuku's head before she walked away.

When Mika reached the others, she saw Koji shaking a lot. Mika slowly reached her hand out to Koji's hand and held his wrist, "Are you scared that you might be in last place?" she asked.

Koji turned to Mika and nodded, "It's alright, I'm kind of nervous as well but I believe that you'll do fine." she said in a soothing tone.

Koji smiled a bit, but it was short-lived when Mr. Aizawa blew his whistle, "All right, let's get this over with." he said. Mr. Aizawa looked at his clipboard, "Iida and Lyoko, you two are first for our 50-meter dash." he continued.

Mika jumped a bit when she heard her name being called. Mika took a deep breath and exhaled as she walked towards the starting line.

Mika could hear whispers from her classmates, "Who do you think will win?" one of them asked. "Probably Iida, have you seen his legs?" another one said.

Mika looked at Tenya's legs and noticed exhaust pipes in his calves, __That must be Iida's Quirk.__ she thought as they got to the starting line, __Then, I'll activate mine as well.__ As Mika and Tenya got into position, she activated her cheetah's sprint trait.

They looked forward, "On your mark..." the machine at the starting line said, "Get set... Go." Mika and Tenya sprinted with similar speeds; they crossed the line, "3.04 seconds." the machine at the finish line said, making most of their mouths drop.

Mr. Aizawa wrote the information down on his clipboard and looked at them, "Impressive." he said, "No surprise that Iida was fast with his Quirk on this test, and I'm not surprised when I saw you."

Mr. Aizawa turned to Mika, making her nervous, "I guess you activated your Quirk for this part of the test." he continued. Mika calmed down and looked at Mr. Aizawa, "Yes sir, and I plan on using my Quirk for the other tests as well." she said.

Mr. Aizawa had a big grin, "I like your determination, but how long do you think that might last?" he said. Mika gulped at Mr. Aizawa's intimidating aura, __He's trying to get to you.__ she thought, __Don't let him get in your head.__

Mr. Aizawa nodded, "Alright, return to the others." he said as he looked at the clipboard. They nodded, "Yes sir." they said and walked back to the group.

Mika turned to Tenya, "You alright, Iida?" she asked. Tenya nodded, "I'm fine, thanks." he said, "I'm surprised you could run that fast. You were just as fast as a cheetah."

Mika rubbed the back of her neck, "You could say that it has some relationship to my Quirk." she said. Tenya was surprised, "Is that so?" he asked. Mika nodded, "I'll tell you more about my Quirk another time." she said.

As they looked at the group of people, they were excited to see Mika. "That was awesome! I never expected you to be as fast as Iida!" the guy with spiky red hair, Eijiro Kirishima, said. Mika blushed a bit, "Was the dash that interesting?" she asked.

The boy with blond hair and a black bolt in his hair, Denki Kaminari, nodded, "Of course, that was cool!" he said, "How the hell did you manage to keep up with Iida?"

Mika was bombarded with questions, making her panic a bit, "That's enough!" Mr. Aizawa shouted. The others froze a bit and looked forward, making Mika sigh in relief, "Next runners, head to the starting point." Mr. Aizawa said.

Mika walked towards the back and stood next to Koji. As Mika turned to Koji, he smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Mika blushed a bit and looked forward, "It's not that impressive..." she said, "Just using my Quirk." Koji giggled a bit and nodded as they continued watching.

Second Test: Grip Test

A tall boy with multiple arms, Mezo Shoji, had a grip of 540 kilograms. Mika looked at the grip device, __I know I can't beat that... but I still have to try.__ she thought as she activated her elephant's strength trait.

Mika gripped on the device with all her might, but she got around 270 kilograms. Mika sighed, __I need to work on that, but for now I'm fine with that.__ she thought.

Third Test: Standing Long Jump

Some of them had an easy time with this test. One of them was Katsuki Bakugo; another guy that had some flashy belly-button laser beam, Yuga Aoyama, went straight through it.

When it was Mika's turn, she activated her kangaroo's jumping trait; she jumped far enough to pass the sand and landed on the ground, __Definitely got a good score on that.__ she thought.

Mika turned towards the sand pit and saw Izuku struggling. Mika caught up to Izuku, "Hey Midoriya, are you alright?" she asked.

Izuku nodded, "I'll be fine, don't worry about it." he said; Mika got worried, "Are you sure?" she asked. As Izuku turned to Mika, she noticed he was shaking a bit. Izuku gave Mika a thumbs up, "Yeah, it's okay." he said as he walked towards the others.

Mika's worry got worse; Ochaco and Tenya were behind her, "How's he doing?" Ochaco asked. Mika sighed, "This test is getting to him." she said, "How come he's not using his Quirk?" They were silent until Ochaco looked at Mika, "Do you not know about his Quirk?" she asked.

Mika turned Ochaco, "To be honest, the first time I heard about Midoriya's Quirk is from you." she said, "Does something bad happen to him?" Ochaco nodded, "His Quirk is really strong, but when he uses his Quirk... it breaks his body." she said.

Mika was shocked, "Seriously! That sounds awful!" she shouted, "What kind of Quirk does that!?" Tenya nodded, "I'm not sure, but that's what we saw during the entrance exam." he said. Mika looked at Izuku, __If this was Aizawa-sensei's plan, it's working really well.__ she thought with worry.

Fourth Test: Side-Stepping

Mika decided not to use her Quirk on this test and wanted to see if her own stamina and speed were good without an animal trait.

To Mika's surprise, she did pretty good, but there were others who did a lot better. One of the boys, Minoru Mineta, bounced off the balls that he pulled out of his head from side to side.

Fifth Test: Softball Throw

Mika stood in the circle and stretched her arms, __Can't do much about it, I'll just do my best.__ she thought; she decided to use her gorilla's strength trait.

When Mika threw the ball, she was surprised how far it went, The ball landed on the ground, "572 meters." the machine said. Mika smiled, __That's a lot better than I thought.__ she thought as she headed back to the others.

When it was Ochaco's turn, she threw the ball in the air causing the ball to disappear in the sky, giving her a score of infinity; everyone was completely shocked.

Mika turned to Tenya for an explanation, "Her Quirk is Zero Gravity." he said bluntly; she nodded as she turned towards a happy Ochaco. When it was Izuku's turn, a few of them were worried, "It's not good if Midoriya keeps this up." Tenya said.

"Of course not!" Mika and Tenya looked at Katsuki, "He's a Quirkless loser!" Mika was surprised, __Quirkless?__ she thought as she looked at Izuku. Tenya turned to Katsuki, "What!? Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?" he said.

Mika turned to Katsuki and nodded, "I agree with Iida on this." she said, making Katsuki look at her, "If it's true that Midoriya is Quirkless, then how come he's in the top ten on the entrance exam results?" Katsuki growled at Mika and looked away.

They turned to Izuku; as he got ready to throw, Mika noticed red lines around his arm, __He must be trying to use his Quirk.__ she thought, __However, someone won't allow it.__

Mika saw the red lines on Izuku's arm disappear as he threw the ball, __I'm guessing that's our teacher's doing.__ she thought. The ball landed on the ground, "Forty-six meters." the machine said. Izuku's face was pale, "B-But... I was trying to use my Quirk." he said as he looked at his hand.

"I erased your Quirk." all of them looked at Mr. Aizawa as his eyes glowed crimson red, and his hair along with his scarf began to float, revealing a pair of goggles under his scarf. Some of them were afraid, but Mika just watched, "You erased my Quirk?" Izuku said.

Izuku looked at the goggles and realized something, "I know you, you're an underground hero that can erase people's Quirks by looking at them with your own Quirk." he continued, "You're the Erasure hero: Eraser Head."

Mika nodded, __That explains how I turned back to normal.__ she thought as she saw Mr. Aizawa drag Izuku near him with his scarf, __It's because he looked at be with his Quirk activated when I was unconscious and returned it to me at some point.__

Mr. Aizawa released Izuku from his scarf, "I've returned your Quirk, you have another chance." he said. As Izuku walked towards the circle, Mr. Aizawa applied a couple of eye drops on his eyes.

Mika looked at Izuku and noticed he looked down. Mika got worried, __What are you going to do?__ she thought, __If you use your Quirk on your arm, you'll be considered useless for other things.__

When Izuku looked forward, he was determined. As Izuku threw the ball, it created big gusts of wind, making them cover their faces.

The ball landed on the ground, "705.3 meters." the machine said. Mika smiled a bit, __Nice one, Midoriya.__ she thought. Izuku turned Mr. Aizawa, "Sensei." he said as he clenched his fist, "I'm still standing." Mr. Aizawa grinned, "This kid..." he said lowly.

Some of them were relieved, but Katsuki was furious, "Hey!" he shouted as he sprinted towards Izuku, "Deku, you bastard! Tell me how you did that or you're dead!"

Izuku panicked, until Katsuki was stopped by Mr. Aizawa's scarf, "I'd appreciate it if you stop making me use my Quirk twice already." he said, "I'm getting dry eye over here." When Katsuki calmed down, Mr. Aizawa released him; Izuku walked back towards the others.

Mika noticed Izuku's broken finger, "Hey Midoriya, are you going to be alright with that broken finger?" she asked. Izuku nodded with a wry smile, "Y-Yeah, I'll be fine." he said, "I just have to endure the pain until the tests are over."

Mika nodded as Izuku walked towards Tenya and Ochaco. Mika turned to Katsuki, __I guess Midoriya and Bakugo know each other beforehand.__ she thought as she returned to the others.

(Time Skip)

After the tests were done, Mika stood next to Koji, "Alright, time for the results." Mr. Aizawa said, "Explaining would be a waste of time, so all of you will see your final rankings." Mr. Aizawa pressed a button, showing a hologram with everyone's names and what place they were in.

Mika looked for her name and saw that she was in seventh place. Mika sighed in relief, __It's a relief that I did well enough to be in the top ten.__ she thought. Mika looked for Koji's name and saw that he was in eleventh place; she smiled a bit, __Nice one.__ she thought.

However, as Mika looked for Izuku's name, she saw that he was in last place. Mika frowned a bit, __Even if this is a scare tactic, it's sad to see your friend in last place.__ she thought.

The hologram disappeared, "And I was lying about expelling someone." Mr. Aizawa said, "No one is going home." All of them looked at Mr. Aizawa, "That was a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests." he continued with a grin.

Almost everyone was completely shocked; Momo looked at the others, "I'm surprised most of you didn't figure it out." she said, "Sorry, I should've said something."

Koji turned to Mika and noticed she was calm; he was concerned, "__Did you know about this?__" he signed. Mika looked away and nodded, "I had a hunch that it was some sort of scare tactic." she said.

Mika rubbed the back of her neck, "I wanted to tell you, but I had a bad feeling you wouldn't do your best." she continued, "Sorry..."

Koji sighed but smiled, "__It's alright.__" he signed, "__I'm glad that you did well and nobody's going home.__" Mika turned to Koji and smiled, "That's something I can agree on." she said, "I'm kind of fond with the variety of characteristics."

Mr. Aizawa handed Izuku a nurse slip, "Midoriya, have Recovery Girl fix you up." he said. Mr. Aizawa turned to Mika and Koji and walked towards them, "Lyoko." he said. They stopped talking and turned to Mr. Aizawa, "Yes Sensei." Mika said.

Mr. Aizawa stared at Mika, "I'm well aware about one of your Quirk's drawbacks." he said. Mika was shaking a bit, "Unfortunately, I won't be there for tomorrow's hero lesson." Mr. Aizawa continued, "If you plan on using your Quirk tomorrow, I won't be there to turn you back to normal."

Mika nodded, "I understand, Sensei." she said, "I should have a device from the support group that can help me deal with my weakness when I turned in my request form."

Mr. Aizawa nodded and turned the other way, "Just making sure you have a way to counter that weakness." he said as he walked away.

Mika and Koji looked at each other and then at Mr. Aizawa, wondering what the hell just happened. Mika quietly giggled a bit and smiled, "I guess he does have caring side." she whispered; Koji nodded as they headed towards the school.

(Time Skip)

When the final bells rang, Mika grabbed her belongings and headed out of the building. When Mika was outside, she felt a vibration in her blazer's pocket and pulled her phone out.

Mika looked at her texts and saw one from her dad, "What do you want for dinner?" he asked in the text; she typed "Whatever is fine." and sent the text.

After Mika put her phone in her blazer's pocket, she heard a group of people under a tree talking about her. However, they were not nice things, "Where was she at during the entrance ceremony?" one of the guys asked.

"Who cares, she's part of the hero course." the other guy said. "She probably thinks high and mighty of herself for getting in the hero course." the girl said, "We're just as good as her, what makes her special?"

Mika made a fist with her right hand and clenched on it, __Idiots, is that a way to talk to someone you barely know.__ she thought, __I should just walk over there and tell them to stop talking shit about me.__

Before Mika did anything, someone held her shoulder. Mika looked at them and saw Koji with the expression of 'don't do it'; she calmed down and undid her fist. Mika turned to Koji and smiled a bit, "I'm alright now, thanks for that." she said, "Do you need something?"

Koji smiled a bit, "__Are you about to head out?__" he signed. Mika nodded, "I was about to head to the train station before... that happened." she said, "Why do you ask?" Koji's hands were shaky for a bit but he continued, "__Is it alright if I walk with you?__" he signed.

Mika smiled and nodded, "I don't mind at all, it's better to have company with others when walking to the same destination." she said, "Shall we get going?" Koji smiled and nodded as they left the school.

(Time Skip)

The walk towards the train station was silent; Mika tried to think of a topic to talk about. Surprisingly, Koji was the one who broke the silence, "S-So... wh-what do you th-think about t-the others?" he asked.

Mika had her hand on her chin, "It's hard to say." she said, "It was the first time we've met them." Koji nodded, "Well... people s-say first impressions a-are the ones th-that last the m-most." he said.

Mika nodded, "That's true." she said, "Let's see... Midoriya is pretty cool, but he doesn't have confidence in himself." Koji nodded, "H-He seems like a n-nice person." he said.

Mika nodded, "Now, who else?" she asked rhetorically, "Bakugo looks like the bully you want to avoid at all times." Koji nodded, "Y-Yeah, he's r-really s-scary." he stuttered as he remembered the outburst during the apprehension test.

Mika nodded, "Alright, who else... Tokoyami may look scary, but he's actually really cool." she said, "Sato is a really nice guy; he's like a teddy bear that would be there for support."

Mika tried to think, "Iida is definitely someone who would be the leader of hall monitors in school, but he does that stuff because he cares for most of the people." she continued.

Mika held one of her index fingers out, "Uraraka is a real sweetheart; she's a bit more laid-back than others when it's something casual." she said, "And Tsu is super friendly if she allows the people she met for the first time to call her by her first name."

Koji was in awe, "I-I see." he said, "W-Well... hopefully w-we can b-be good f-friends with them." Mika nodded, "However, I'd say we keep our distance from Bakugo with him being a hothead and such." she said; Koji quickly nodded in agreement.

When they were getting close about to the train station, Mika was curious, "Hey Koda... I was wondering about the Quirk test, and well... are you still upset that I knew that the expulsion was a scare tactic?" she asked.

Koji stopped walking, making Mika stop walking and turn to him, "I-It's t-true that I-I'm a little upset a-about not knowing." he said, "B-But, I'm just g-glad that the b-both of us can still h-hang out and th-that no one g-got expelled."

Koji had a wry smile, "S-So, you d-don't have t-to worry a-about it." he continued. Mika smiled a bit and nodded; she rubbed the back of her neck, "However, it's kind of upsetting that those tests didn't show the others' abilities a whole lot." she said.

Koji was confused, "Wh-What do y-you mean?" he asked. Mika looked away from Koji, "Well... some of them were able to use their Quirks for almost all of the tests, including me." she said, "But, others were at a huge disadvantage and couldn't use their Quirks at all."

Koji realized something and giggled a bit, "I-If you were c-curious about m-my Quirk, all y-you have t-to do is ask." he said. Mika looked at Koji with a small blush, "Oh! Uh..." she said.

Mika looked away and tapped her index fingers together, "Well... it's true that I'm a little curious what your Quirk can do." she continued, "But the way I said it sounded a little forceful and I don't like doing that." Koji smiled, "I-It's alright, I don't m-mind actually." he said.

Koji looked for any animals nearby; when he looked up, he saw two birds on utility pole cords. Koji took a deep breath and exhaled; he held his hand out and looked at the birds, "C-Come to my hand, l-little birds." he said.

The birds turned to Koji; they got off the utility pole cords and flew towards him. As the birds landed on Koji's hand, Mika was star-struck, "Cool." she said. Koji turned to Mika, "H-Hold your hand o-out." he said. Mika got out of her state and nodded as she held her hand out.

Koji looked at the birds, "Fly to h-her hand." he said. The birds turned to Mika; they flew off Koji's hand and landed onto her hand. Mika looked at the birds and smiled, "That's awesome." she said. Koji blushed a bit, "T-Thanks." he said as he walked towards her.

Mika wanted to pet the birds, but she was being hesitant. Koji smiled, "I-It's alright, they w-won't fly away." he said. Mika smiled a bit and petted one of the birds, "Wow... I never thought I'd get the chance to pet these birds." she said lowly.

Mika turned to Koji and smiled, "Your Quirk is amazing." she said; he blushed a lot, "I-I'm glad th-that y-you're h-happy." he stuttered. Koji turned to the birds, "R-Return what y-you were doing, m-my feathered friends." he said.

The birds got off Mika's hand and flew away; she sighed, "It's a shame that they had to fly away, but we must continue on." she said. Mika turned to Koji, "Shall we?" she asked; he nodded as they continued walking.

(Time Skip)

They managed to get to the train station; they got their train tickets to their own destinations. Mika smiled a bit and turned to Koji, "I'll see you tomorrow in class, Koda." she said as she waved goodbye.

Before Mika left to her train, Koji looked at her, "W-Wait a m-minute, Lyoko." he said, making her stop walking and turn to him. Koji fiddled with his fingers and blushed a bit, "I-Is it alright if I-I can g-get your n-number." he said lowly.

Mika tilted her head in curiosity; Koji blushed a lot, "I-It's not wh-what you think!" he shouted. Koji looked away, "I-I thought it w-would be e-easier to com-communicate w-when were ou-outside of class." he stuttered.

Mika smiled as she walked towards Koji and grabbed her phone out of her blazer's pocket, "Sure, I don't mind." she said, making him sigh in relief. As Koji got his phone out of his pocket, they exchanged phone numbers.

Mika smiled, "Cool." she said; she turned to Koji, "Well then, I'll see you at school or text you later." she continued. Koji nodded, "R-Right." he said; they waved goodbye and headed to their designated trains.


	6. The Day of Combat Training

On the second day, they were in second period with Ectoplasm. Even though Class 1-A is a hero class, they have to take mandatory classes. Ectoplasm wrote a math problem on the chalkboard; he turned to them, "What rule would you use to solve (2x12)+32-(4x2)2?" he asked.

To no surprise, the class was silent; Ectoplasm was annoyed, "Come on, it's very simple if you think about it." he said. Even though Mika was not interested in the mandatory classes, she wanted to do good on them.

Mika raised her hand, making Ectoplasm sigh in relief, "Lyoko." he said; she stood up, "You would use the PEMDAS rule in this case, Sensei." she said. Ectoplasm nodded, "Very good." he said, "How would you solve this?"

Mika looked at the math problem, "You would solve the two times twelve in the parentheses first, making it twenty-four; then four times two, making it eight."

Ectoplasm nodded, "And why not the other way around?" he asked; Mika looked at him, "The PEMDAS rule states that you must do things from left to right." she said.

Ectoplasm nodded, "The next thing to solve is eight squared, making it sixty-four." Mika continued, "Then, add twenty-four and thirty-two to make fifty-six. And finally, subtract fifty-six and sixty-four, making the answer negative eight."

Ectoplasm had a big grin and nodded, "Excellent Lyoko, that is correct." he said; Mika nodded as she sat back down.

Koji turned to Mika and smiled; as he gave her a thumbs up, she blushed and looked away, "It was a simple math problem... nothing much." she whispered. Koji giggled as they looked forward.

(Time Skip)

After the morning classes were over, they went to the cafeteria for lunchtime; their food was prepared by the hero, Lunch Rush. Mika looked at the dessert area and got something sweet; she sat across from Koji with a smile, "This looks amazing!" she said with excitement.

They had a good chat with Fumikage and Tsuyu, and Izuku's group joined them as well. Tsuyu turned to Mika "I didn't know you're a huge fan of sweets, Lyoko." she said as she took a bite of her food.

Mika blushed a bit and nodded, "Y-Yeah, I have a very huge sweet tooth; it's kind of embarrassing." she said as she ate her food.

Fumikage shook his head, "People have their own likes and dislikes." he said while taking a sip of his drink, "It's their own decision if they wish to show it to the people or not."

Mika smiled a bit, "That sounds pretty wise, Tokoyami." she said; Koji looked at her, "_But when you eat sweets, do they hurt you?_" he signed. Mika was confused, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Koji took a sip of his drink and put it back on the table, "_Dogs and cats can't eat a lot of chocolate because it could kill them._" he signed, "_And eating a little bit of chocolate gives them stomach problems._"

Mika realized what Koji's question meant, "Oh! They don't effect me when I'm a hybrid." she said, "I remember eating sweets in a hybrid form when I was little, but I never tested it with the other parts of my Quirk."

Mika crossed her arms, "I would like to try it in my other form." she continued; she got a little nervous, "But if it wounds up killing me... I'll pass." she said, making the others nod.

Ochaco turned to Mika with excitement, "Speaking of Quirks, what's yours Lyoko?" she asked. They were staring at Mika except for Koji and Fumikage; she blushed a bit, "My Quirk is called Animorph." she said lowly.

Izuku had his personal notebook and pencil out, "What does your Quirk do exactly?" he asked, making Mika flinch a bit; she rubbed the back of her neck, "I... um..." she hesitated a bit. Everyone waited for Mika; when she turned to Koji, he smiled and nodded.

Mika took a deep breath and exhaled; she pointed to her head, making them look at her hair. Mika closed her eyes and started concentrating; soon enough, some of them jumped out of their seats when they saw white rabbit ears come out of her head.

When Mika opened her eyes she saw smiles on their faces, from Izuku and Ochaco with big smiles to Fumikage and Tsuyu with small smiles. Mika sighed in relief and looked at them, "My Quirk allows me to transform into any animal I desire as long as I know it." she said.

Mika held two fingers out, "I can transform into two different forms." she continued, "My first form is called complete form; like the name says, I can transform into the animal itself. My second form is called hybrid form; in that form, I'm half human and half the animal I chose."

Mika pointed to her rabbit ears, "It also allows me to use animal traits in hybrid form along with that and other stuff in human form." she said, "It's easy for me to activate multiple traits at once and to deactivate them."

Mika looked down, "The down side, however, is that I can't turn back to normal when I transform." she continued. Tsuyu had her finger on her chin and looked at Mika's rabbit ears, "Does it have to be real animals?" she asked.

Mika shook her head, "I can transform and use the animal traits of extinct animals and, if they exist, animals from outer space." she said, "I can also transform and use the animal traits of mythical animals as well."

Mika looked up and activated another animal trait as she breathed fire out of her mouth like a dragon, but not big enough to set the fire alarms off. The people sitting next to Mika were excited about her Quirk, even Fumikage looked impressed; she smiled seeing her classmates happy.

Izuku wrote all of the information down and looked at Mika's bunny ears, "Can you turn into different animals while you're already in hybrid form or complete form?" he asked.

Mika nodded, "I can, but I'd tire myself out if I do it too much." she said. Tenya looked at Mika and made some hand gestures, "When you're in your hybrid forms with tails or using your traits, do you feel pain on them?" he asked.

Mika nodded, "If anyone steps on one of my hybrid forms with tails or inflict damage on an animal trait of mine, I can feel that pain like it was a part of me." she said; she pointed to her rabbit ears, "The same can be said if someone petted these." she continued.

Ochaco looked at Mika with a big smile, "Can I pet your bunny ears?" she asked; she was confused, "What?" she asked. Ochaco blushed a bit, "Well... it's been a really long time since I've petted a bunny's ears, and I thought you wouldn't mind." she said as she looked at Mika's bunny ears.

Mika looked around and saw her classmates staring at her bunny ears; she sighed, "I guess I'll allow the people who want to pet my bunny ears... to pet them." she said.

They smiled as they got out of their seats, walked towards Mika, and petted her bunny ears; her face was really red, almost like a tomato.

Koji giggled a bit and joined the group; Fumikage looked at Mika, "Is this one of the reasons why you don't show off your Quirk?" he asked.

Mika nodded as she covered her face and her classmates were happy; when the bells rang, they knew that lunch was over. Mika was relieved as she deactivated her animal trait; she stood up with the others and headed to class.

(Time Skip)

When everyone was back in the class, they sat in their seats and were excited for today's hero basic training. They heard a familiar boisterous voice, "I am... coming through the door like a normal person!" All Might shouted.

They smiled, "All Might really is teaching us, that's awesome!" Eijiro said. "It looks like he's wearing his silver age hero costume." Tsuyu said.

All Might walked towards the podium, "Hero basic training!" he shouted, "This course will put you through special training in order to make you into incredible heroes!"

All Might turned to them and held a card that says 'Battle', "In today's activity... we'll pull no punches!" he shouted. Everyone was rallied up about combat training, "However... in order to feel good, you also have to look good!" All Might shouted.

All Might turned to a wall and pointed a remote to it; when he pressed a button, suitcases started coming out of it, "In accordance to your Quirk registry and the special forms you made before being admitted... we've created the perfect hero costumes for you!" he said.

They got up and took their assigned hero cases; Mika smiled and held her case close to her, _Suitcase ten... my very own hero costume._ she thought.

All Might had a very big grin, "Head to the changing rooms and meet up at Ground Beta!" he shouted. "Right!" they shouted and headed to their changing rooms.

(Small Time Skip)

When Mika looked at her hero costume in the changing room, she was speechless, "This doesn't look like what I designed!" she whisper-shouted to herself, "Why does it look like this!?"

When Mika looked at her hero costume manual, she saw some eraser marks on her document, and designs she did not draw along with writing that was not hers.

Mika got frustrated, _Damn it, mom!_ she thought, _I know how much you talk about how beautiful I am to family and friends, but this is too far._

Mika sighed in disbelief as she put her hero costume on; when she looked at the mirror, her face became pretty red. Instead of the costume being a leotard, it looked like lingerie. The top part of Mika's hero costume looked like a sports bra, but it showed her chest a bit more than it should.

It also had vertical straps on the front and back end as it connected the top and bottom of her costume, and the bottom part of the costume was like a leotard but it was covered by a short skirt.

The things that were kept the same was the cheetah pattern, the color, the holes on the back end, the plating for her upper arms and legs, her knee and arm pads, and the collar she needed to counter her weakness.

Mika sighed in relief, _At least those parts of my hero costume are the same._ she thought. Mika looked at the mirror and blushed a lot, _But I still can't believe it looks like this._ she thought. Mika put the plating on her upper arms and legs on along with her arm and knee pads, and the collar around her neck.

Mika looked at the collar's directions; it said that the device will stick to her neck in both forms, and pressing the center of the device will activate pricks around her neck, injecting a special serum in her body in order to deactivate her Quirk.

Mika nodded, _That makes sense._ she thought, _What would be the point of requesting it if the collar disappears on me whenever I use my Quirk._

Mika put the instructions in her hero case and closed it. When Mika closed her locker, she saw the girls complimenting on their hero costumes; she hid herself from the other girls, _Please don't see me like this._ she thought.

"Why are you hiding, Lyoko?" Mika jumped a bit; she turned her head and saw Tsuyu in her hero costume. Mika's face was really red when the other girls stared at her, "U-Um... w-well..." she stuttered; she covered her face, "So embarrassing..." she said lowly.

Tsuyu smiled, "Your hero costume looks great on you, ribbit." she said. Mika uncovered her face, but it was still red, "Y-You think so?" she asked; she looked at the ground, "I-I thought that it's too much." she said.

Ochaco nodded, "You're self conscious about your body, it's understandable." she said, "I'm self conscious about my hero costume as well, but I'm sure that we'll get use to it." Momo nodded, "And to be honest, your costume is not as revealing as mine." she said as she pointed to her own hero costume.

Mika nodded, "I-It's true that I'm self conscious about my body." she said, "But what I fear is that the others or any villains won't take me seriously if I have a costume this... revealing."

Kyoka sighed, "You're probably right for some boys and a few villains, but I think they'll take you more seriously when they see your Quirk." she said.

Mina nodded, "And besides, your looks would be a great distraction as well!" she said, "Guys will stare at your boobs more than your attacks." Mika got flustered as she covered her chest with her arms.

Momo turned to Mina, "That's not helping, Ashido." she said; she turned to Mika, "However, she does have a point." she continued, "A woman's beauty might be one of the greatest advantages for female heroes."

Mika looked at Momo and gave her a wry smile, "T-Thank you, Yaoyorozu." she said. Momo smiled, "Now then, we need to head to Ground Beta pronto." she said. "Right!" they shouted as they left the locker room.

(Time Skip)

As they entered Ground Beta, Mika looked at her classmate's hero costumes. One of them, Shoto Todoroki, had his left side covered in ice; Mika tilted her head, _That's an interesting choice for a hero costume._ she thought.

Mika looked at Minoru and saw him looking at the hero costumes as well, mostly Momo's and the other girls' hero costumes. Mika felt a shiver down her back, _Note to self, stay away from Mineta._ she thought.

When Mika felt a light tap on her shoulder, she panicked a bit; she turned around and saw Koji in his hero costume. Koji's hero costume was a tight suit with red and yellow on it; the center of his costume has teeth on it, and his shoes were yellow with red soles.

Koji looked at Mika's costume and smiled a bit, "_Your hero costume looks great._" he signed. Mika was shocked and blushed a bit, "R-Really." she said; she scratched the back of her head and looked away, "I-I thought it would be too... revealing." she continued.

Koji blushed a bit, but shook his head, "_To be honest, I think it suits you._" he signed smiling, "_You look like the main character in a super popular anime._"

Mika looked at Koji surprised, "Is that so?" she asked; she rubbed the back of her neck, "Now that I think about it I kind of do, don't I?" she said with a wry smile, "Thank you." Koji smiled a bit, but it was short-lived when All Might arrived.

All Might had a big grin as he looked at their hero costumes; he gave them a thumbs up, "Looking good, everyone!" he said. When All Might looked at Izuku's costume, he cringed; Mika looked at the interaction between them, _Wonder what that's about?_ she thought.

All Might cleared his throat, "Anyways, let's get things started! It's now time to move on to phase two: Indoor Anti-Personnel Battle Training!" he said, "Most villain battles are shown outdoors, but the most heinous and clever villains are indoors."

All Might looked at the students and pointed at them, "So, you'll be split into villain teams and hero teams, and face off in a two-against-two indoor battles!" he shouted.

Some of them were ecstatic, "So... no basic training?" Tsuyu asked. All Might shook his head, "Practical experiences teaches you the basics!" he shouted.

"What determines victory?" Momo asked. "How much can I hurt them?" Katsuki asked. "Do you plan to expel us like Aizawa-sensei?" Ochaco asked. "How are teams determined?" Tenya asked.

All Might got annoyed, "Let me finish first." he said; when he pulled out a piece of paper out, Mika tilted her head, _Is that a cheat sheet?_ she thought.

All Might cleared his throat, "Here's how this will work! The villains will be hiding a nuclear bomb inside the building." he said, "It's the heroes job to find the bomb in a limited amount of time."

All Might looked at them, "The heroes can win if one of them secures the bomb or captures the villains." he continued, "But, if the villains capture the heroes or last throughout the time, they win. Everyone understand?"

They nodded in understanding; All Might smiled and held a box towards them, "Good! As for partners... they'll be determined by drawing lots!" he shouted.

Tenya raised his hand, "Is this really the best way?" he asked; Izuku nodded, "It makes sense, heroes team up with other heroes on the spot when enemies appear." he said. Tenya nodded, "I see..." he said; he turned to All Might and bowed, "I apologize for getting ahead of myself!" he shouted.

All Might waved it off, "It's fine, now let's get to it!" he said. Mika put her hand in the box and moved it around; when she grabbed something, she pulled her hand out.

Mika looked at her hand and saw a ball with a 'B' on it, "I guess you're my teammate." she turned around and saw Mezo; he held a ball with a 'B' on it as well. Mika nodded, "That seems to be the case." she said, "Let's do our best, Shoji."

Mezo nodded and walked away; Mika looked at him, _I wonder if he's a good teammate._ she thought, _Guess I'll find out when it's our turn to fight._ Mika walked with her classmates and All Might, except for Izuku, Ochaco, Tenya, and Katsuki as they were facing against each other.

(Time Skip)

When Mika saw Izuku's battle against Katsuki's group, she was in shock and scared; the fight was intense and she was beyond belief that something like this could happen.

Mika was stunned when Izuku used his Quirk in order to help Ochaco get close to the bomb, having their team win. After the fight, All Might made Tenya the V.I.P in the battle even though he was protecting the weapon.

Momo explained the reason why Tenya was considered the V.I.P and why it wasn't Katsuki, Izuku, or Ochaco; most of them agreed to her reasoning and All Might was surprised at her intelligence.

All Might nodded, "Thank you for your explanation, Young Yaoyorozu!" he shouted, "Now then, time for the next match up!" All Might put one hand in the villain box and the other in the hero box.

All Might pulled his hands out of the boxes and showed two balls in his hands, one that was white with a blue 'B' on it and the other was black with a red 'I' on it, "The hero team will be Team B and the villain team will be Team I!" he shouted.

Mika jumped a bit when she saw her team letter being pulled out; she tried to find who Team I was. A few seconds later, Mika saw that Team I was Shoto Todoroki and Mashirao Ojiro.

Mika gulped and shook a bit, _I wonder how strong they are._ she thought. Mika stopped shaking when she felt a hand on her shoulder; as she turned her head, she saw Koji smiling a bit and giving her a thumbs up.

Mika smiled a bit, "Thanks Koda, I'll do my best." she said. Mika saw Mezo walking towards her; he created a mouth with one of his dupli-arms, "We better get going." he said. Mika nodded, "Right." she said as they left the room.

(Small Time Skip)

They stood at the front of the building and waited for All Might's signal. Mika looked at the paper showing the building's structure, _This building has five floors._ she thought, _Not only do we have to locate the bomb, we need to figure out who's going to defend it and who'll be attacking us._

Mezo turned to Mika and noticed she was shaking a bit, "Are you alright, Lyoko?" he asked. Mika jumped a bit and turned to Mezo, "Yeah, I'm fine." she said; she looked forward, "I was... just thinking about our opponents." she continued.

Mezo nodded, "That's understandable." he said, "We don't know anything about them and how they fight, but we might have a fighting chance." Mika looked at the ground, "You may be right, but I have a bad feeling about Todoroki." she said.

Mezo looked at Mika, "How so?" he asked; before she could say anything, they heard the intercom go off, "Let the second Indoor Anti-Personnel Battle Training, Start!" All Might shouted.

When they heard the horn go off, Mezo entered the building and turned his dupli-arms into ears. Mika activated an animal trait that allows her to feel the temperature change very quickly and walked in the building.

One of Mezo's dupli-arms turned into a mouth, "One of them is on the north of the fourth floor with the bomb, and the other is on the third floor but stopped moving." he said, "I'm not sure what they're doing but we need to move." Mika nodded as they walked further in the building.

Mika noticed something and sprinted towards Mezo; she wrapped her arms around his waist and activated another trait. Mezo turned to Mika, "What are you-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw sparrow wings come out of her back.

"Trust me on this." Mika said as she flew up a bit with Mezo; when he looked forward, he saw ice covering the building at a fast pace. Mezo was shocked, "So that's what happened." he said.

As the building was completely covered in ice, Mezo turned to Mika, "Thanks for the save, Lyoko." he said. Mika nodded and breathed fire on the ground below them; she placed Mezo on the ground and landed on the ground afterwards.

Mika's wings disappeared and she deactivated her traits, "I guess Todoroki was trying to freeze us in place so we couldn't move forward." she said.

Mezo nodded, "That seems to be the case." he said; Mika sighed, "Todoroki is serious about this, huh?" she said, "Alright then, guess we'll have to be serious about this as well."

Dragon horns started coming out of Mika's head; dragon wings and a dragon tail came out of her back end as well. Red scales covered Mika's lower arms and legs along with claws coming out of her hands and feet.

Mika turned to Mezo, "I have a plan, but I'm not sure if it will work." she said. Mezo turned to Mika and nodded, "I'm listening." he said, making her smile a bit.

(Small Time Skip)

On the third floor, Shouto stood in front of a staircase to the fourth floor; he looked around, _I wonder if they got stuck in the ice._ he thought, _I haven't heard anything from All Might, but..._ When Shouto turned to his left side, he saw fire getting close to him; he created a small ice wall and blocked the fire.

When the fire subsided, Mika flew towards the ice wall; she punched it into pieces, hitting Shoto in the process. As Shoto hit the ground hard, Mika landed on the ground and cracked her knuckles, "Lucky me that I have dragon scales because that would hurt on human skin." she said to herself.

Mika looked at Shoto as he got up and wiped the blood off his nose; he turned to her, "So... you weren't caught in my ice." he said. Mika grinned a bit, "Where would be the fun in that if I was caught in your trap." she said.

Shoto sent ice towards Mika, but she was quick enough to dodge it; she sprinted towards him and kicked him on his side, sending him into another room. Mika looked at the floor and took a deep breath; she breathed fire on the floor and melted the ice.

Mika used her fire breath around the walls and the staircase; when the ice was completely gone, she turned towards the room Shoto was in and sprinted towards it, "I hope this plan works." she said lowly.

(Flashback Begins)

Mika and Mezo stood on the first floor, "Since there's ice around the area and judging by not moving a lot, it's safe to say that Todoroki's on the third floor." Mika said, "If we both fight him, it would just take too long."

Mika pointed to herself, "So... my plan is that I fight Todoroki in a different room so that he won't see you." she continued, "After he's launched in a different room, I'll use my fire breath around where I'm at so you'll walk on the ground properly."

Mika pointed up, "Then, you'll come in through the window on the third floor." she said, "Since this building's outside staircase stops on the third floor and the long distance between the window and the inside staircase, you'll probably have to be quick but be stealthy as well."

Mezo nodded, "Once you're on the fourth floor, Ojiro will be in the room you said he's in protecting the bomb." Mika continued, "You'll have to take him down. Do you think you can handle him, Shoji?"

Mezo nodded, "I think I'll be able to handle Ojiro." he said, "But, what about you. Will you be able to handle Todoroki?"

Mika looked at the ground, "My animal instincts are telling that he's someone I shouldn't mess with." she said; she clenched on her fists, "But I have to distract him long enough in order for us to win." she continued.

Mika turned to Mezo with determination, "I'll be damned if this plan doesn't work." she said; he nodded, "Alright... I trust you with this plan." he said. Mika smiled and walked towards the staircase, "Thank you, Shoji." she said.

Mika stood in front of the staircase and looked at it, "And Lyoko." she turned to Mezo; he gave her a thumbs up, "Give him one hell of a fight." he said. Mika hesitated a bit, but smiled and gave Mezo a thumbs up, "Same to you, Shoji." she said as she flew over the icy stairs.

(Flashback Ends)

Mika entered the room and stopped; she looked around, "Where are you, Todoroki?" she said. When Mika looked forward, she saw ice shards coming towards her; she used her fire breath and melted the ice shards, making some steam in the process.

Once the room cleared from the steam, Mika saw Shoto walk towards the center of the room; he looked at her, "You're pretty strong, Lyoko." he said. Shoto made a fighting stance, "But... I won't hold back." he continued.

Mika was shaking a bit at Shoto's intimidating aura; but, she calmed herself and made a fighting stance, "Nor will I!" she shouted as she used her fire breath and sent it towards him.

Shoto was quick to dodge Mika's fire breath and sent ice towards her; she cut the ice into pieces with her dragon claws and sprinted towards him. They were in hand-to-hand combat; Mika was better at it than Shoto. Mika managed to punch Shoto on his face; he backed away and created an ice wall.

Mika punched the ice wall and shattered it into pieces, but Shoto was not behind the wall. As Mika turned around, she saw Shoto making ice shards out of his hand and sent them towards her. Mika dodged the ice shards, but one of them grazed her cheek.

Shoto was about to create more ice, but Mika was out of his sight. Shoto was surprised and looked around, "Where did she go?" he asked rhetorically. When Shoto turned around, Mika punched him in the gut and sent him into a wall causing it to break and enter another room.

Mika tried to catch her breath; she used the micro transceiver in her ear, "Shoji, are you there?" she asked. "I'm here Lyoko." Mezo said, "How are you handling Todoroki?"

Mika looked at the room Shoto was in, "He's on an entirely different level, but I'll manage. How are things with Ojiro?" she said. "He's tough, but I bet he's not as strong as Todoroki." Mezo said.

Mika heard some fighting noises in the background; she nodded, "Maybe... either way, you have to knock him out or capture him; time isn't on our side." she said. "Right." Mezo said as the micro transceiver ended.

Mika looked at her scales and noticed a faded red color, _Shit... the cold is getting to me, and I feel like I'm gonna pass out._ she thought; she shook her head, _No, I have to keep going... for Shoji's sake._ she thought.

Mika ran into the other room and looked around; she heard the intercom go off, "Eight minutes left, don't give up heroes!" All Might said. When Mika looked forward, she saw a barrage of ice shards coming towards her.

Mika covered her face and blocked some of the ice shards, but the other ice shards left cuts all over her body; when she tried to look forward, Shoto punched her in the gut. The punch pushed Mika back a bit and knocked some air out of her, "Is that all you got?" Shoto asked.

Mika used her fire breath again, but Shoto dodged it and sent ice towards her; she managed to dodge the ice. Shoto sprinted towards Mika and threw more punches at her. Mika managed to dodge and block Shoto's punches, but she couldn't dodge his kick.

Shoto launched Mika towards a wall, making her hit the wall hard and fall to her knees. Mika heard something from her transceiver, "Lyoko, Ojiro is knocked out." Mezo whispered, "I'm going for the bomb."

Mika turned her head and saw Shoto with no emotion on his face, "Give up already... you've lost this fight." he said. Mika looked down and started giggling, leaving Shoto confused; she looked at him, "You're right... I lost this fight." she said, "But we won the war."

They heard the horn go off, "The hero team wins!" All Might shouted; Shoto was surprised, "What? But how?" he asked. Shoto turned to Mika, "You were too focused on the battle with me that you forgot about your partner and my partner as well." she said.

Shoto was shocked, "That was your plan." he said, "You used yourself as bait, so I wouldn't notice your partner." he said. Mika nodded as she placed her hand over her collar, "In all honesty, I'm surprised that it worked." she said, "But I can see that you care for no one but yourself."

Mika pressed the button on her collar, activating pricks on her neck and injecting the serum; she flinched to the pain as the scales and the other dragon parts disappeared.

Shoto stood in shock; he believed that Mika would rub in her victory afterwards, but nothing like that. When Mika returned back to normal, she laid on the ground unconscious.

(Time Skip)

Mika slowly opened her eyes and looked around; she was greeted by Recovery Girl, "Good to see you awake, child." she said. Mika lifted her upper body up; she looked down, "Hello ma'am... guess I got carried away, huh." she said, "Sorry..."

Recovery Girl sighed, "It's true that I'm upset at you for your recklessness." she said; she looked at Izuku's unconscious body, "However, I'm glad that you weren't like Midoriya." she continued.

Mika looked at Izuku, "Is he going to be alright?" she asked with worry; Recovery Girl nodded, "He'll be fine." she said smiling, "I'm glad that there are other people caring for him."

Mika smiled a bit, "I've written you a doctor's note, so you can return to class." Recovery Girl said as she handed the paper to her. Mika nodded as she took the note from Recovery Girl's hands; she got out of bed and bowed to her, "Thank you, ma'am." she said as she left the nurse's office.

When Mika reached the girl's changing room, she began to undress from her hero costume and put her school uniform on. Mika looked in the mirror and saw some of the cuts on her body weren't fully healed.

Mika touched the cut on her cheek, making it sting a bit, "Damn... I'm going to feel these scratches a lot longer than my sore body." she said as she buttoned her shirt.

Mika tightened her neck tie and put her blazer on; she put her costume along with her other equipment in her hero case. Mika looked at her hand, "I have to get stronger if I want to be a great hero." she said as she clenched on her fist and left the changing room.

(Time Skip)

Mika stood in front of the classroom door; she got nervous about the reactions. Mika was shaking a bit and looked at the ground, _Calm down, Mika._ she thought; she slapped her cheeks, _Just go in there with a calm manner._ she thought, _Don't let them see you flustered._

As Mika opened the door, she could hear conversations about combat training; they stopped talking when they saw her. Most of them got out of their seats and surrounded Mika, "Hey Lyoko! Your back!" Hanta shouted.

Mika panicked a bit but not enough to show, "What's all the commotion about?" she asked. Eijiro laid his arm on Hanta's shoulder, "You, hero!" he said, "How come you didn't tell us you were a badass."

Mika was shocked, "What?" she asked; Mina stood next to Eijiro, "We were cheering for you, Lyoko!" she said, "Your strength was amazing and the way you handled Todoroki was awesome! Think you can give me some pointers sometime?"

Mika blushed a bit, "Are you alright though?" she looked in the crowd and saw Tsuyu behind Mina, "Some of us were worried when you passed out."

Mika nodded, "I'm fine, Tsu." she said, "Whenever I stay in my animal forms for too long, I pass out very easily sometimes. No need to worry about me." Tsuyu nodded, "Just making sure you were okay, ribbit." she said.

Mika smiled a bit, "See, I told you two not to worry about her." she looked beyond the group and saw Kyoka talking to Koji and Mezo. Mika walked pass the group and towards them, "Glad you could make it back in good shape." Mezo said; Koji nodded in agreement.

Mika scratched the back of her head, "Were you guys worried about me?" she said, "Sorry, that fight really took a lot out of me." Kyoka looked at Mika, "Try not to be the center of attention, Lyoko." she said; she pointed to Mezo, "Shoji had a good fight as well." she continued.

Mika turned to Mezo, "Really?" she asked; he scratched his neck, "Well... I believed you would give it your all against Todoroki, so I decided to give it my all against Ojiro." he said.

Mika smiled a bit, "However, if it was a real battle against a real villain, you would be dead." she looked at Fumikage. The others looked at Fumikage as well; Mezo formed a mouth with one of his dupli-arms, "Tokoyami, that wasn't necessary." he said.

Mika shook her head, "No, he's right... if Todoroki was a real villain, then I would be screwed." she said; she looked down, "If I passed out in a real life situation as a pro, I would be dead for sure." she continued.

Fumikage looked at Mika, "It was reckless, but as long as you know your mistakes and improve on them you should have no problem about it." he said, "Besides... he could have used his fire Quirk on you as well."

Mika was shocked, "Fire Quirk." she said, "Todoroki has a fire Quirk. Since when?" Mezo nodded, "After the fight, he used his fire Quirk to melt the ice." he said. Mika was in disbelief, "Whoa... I can't believe it." she said, "Todoroki can control both fire and ice this whole time and no one knew about it."

Fumikage nodded, "Hard to believe, I know." he said, "However, it doesn't change the fact that he has that kind of Quirk."

Mika nodded, "I don't know many creatures that can control or manipulate water." she said, "If he used his fire Quirk as much as he does with his ice Quirk, I would definitely be screwed. How come he didn't use it?"

Koji turned to Mika, "_Maybe he wanted to give himself a handicap._" he signed. Mika had her hand on her chin, "Maybe... either way, he was a tough opponent handicap or not." she said; Kyoka nodded, "He's a monster." she said.

"You know I'm right here." the group turned to Shoto near the back. "I meant it in a good way." Kyoka said; Shoto turned the other way. Mika walked towards Shoto, "Hey... Todoroki." she said, making him turn to her.

Mika gave Shoto a thumbs up, "It was a great match." she said; he only nodded in response. Mika heard the door open and turned towards it, "Hey, it's Midoriya." Eijiro said and class returned the way it was.

(Time Skip)

After the final bells rang, Mika leaned on one of the columns and looked through her notes; she remembered the fight between her and Shouto.

Mika looked at the cut on her hand, _Why would Todoroki want to give himself a handicap?_ she thought, _I know I can't force people to tell me their secrets, but why keep it a secret? Some people are too confusing._

Mika sighed and kept looking through her notes; when she looked up, she saw Koji exit the school. Mika smiled a bit as she closed her notes and put them in her bag; she stood up properly, "Hey Koda." she said.

Koji flinched a bit, making Mika giggle a bit, "Sorry if I startled you." she said; he turned to her, "You heading to the train station?" she asked. Koji nodded, making Mika smile, "Do you want to walk together?" she asked; he nodded as they left the school.

The walk to the train station was silent; Koji turned to Mika and saw she was in thought, "Ar-Are you sure th-that you're alright?" he asked. Mika sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine." she said, "It's just that... I'm still thinking about the fight, and the fact that Todoroki had a fire Quirk as well."

Mika scratched her head, "I mean... processing all of this at once is just crazy." she continued. Koji nodded, "It does seem k-kind of bizarre, but I-I'm glad that you're al-alright." he said. Mika turned to Koji, "Were you that worried about me?" she asked.

Koji panicked a bit, "I-I mean..." he said; he looked away and tapped his index fingers together, "It's true th-that I was worried about you and I-I knew that y-you could h-handle yourself." he said, "But... I-I just don't l-like to s-see you hurt is a-all."

Mika smiled a bit, "That's really sweet of you, Koda." she said, making Koji blush a bit, "Since we're on the topic, how did you do on combat training?"

Koji scratched the back of his head, "W-Well... Sato and I we-were against Ashido a-and Aoyama." he said, "We were th-the villains and th-they were the h-heroes."

Mika tilted her head, "Did you guys win?" she asked. Koji nodded, "Y-Yeah... somehow." he said, "Sato w-was against Ashido and I-I was against Aoyama, and sur-surprising enough w-we managed to capture them."

Koji looked forward and smiled a bit, "I-I'm not sure h-how, but... m-maybe after seeing y-your battle, I-I got serious about it and g-gave it m-my all." he continued as he pumped his fist in the air. Mika smiled, "I'm glad that you did well in your fight." she said, "Kinda wish I was there to see it."

As they were walking, Mika saw Katsuki near a soda machine. Mika looked Katsuki for a bit; when she turned to Koji, she noticed he was shaking a lot. Koji raised his hands, "_It's best not to bother him._" he signed, "_He's been tense after his fight against Midoriya._"

Mika nodded as they continued walking; but, they were stopped, "Hey! Animal girl!" they turned around and saw an angry Katsuki, "Just because you handled that half-and-half bastard, does not mean you're better than me bitch!"

Katsuki blew the can in his hand up, making Koji flinch; Mika stayed calm, "I'm going to get better than you bastards, you hear me!?" he asked rhetorically.

Katsuki pointed at Koji, startling him, "I'm going to get better than you, rock-head!" he shouted; he pointed to Mika, "You too, animal girl!" he shouted, "Don't you dare think you're better than me just because of your damn Quirk!?"

Katsuki kicked the can in the alley and walked off. Mika and Koji looked at each other confused; they looked back at Katsuki, "Looks like some of our classmates are more competitive than I thought." she said lowly.


End file.
